The Last Priestess: Part III
by savannah0707
Summary: In following Parts I and II of this story, Anabelle Abbott is a Princess- she returns to Camelot after many years and changes. On the run from a madman, she is protected by Arthur and his Knights. That is where similarities of Part III end. This section is Mordred OC. It is much changed from the first 2 pars. It sticks to more canon than the others..
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Priestess: Part III**

 _Chapter:_ **Prologue**

Opening her eyes under the blazing sun, Anabelle Abbott knew she was dreaming. This had to be a dream, because if it wasn't, she was in far more danger than she knew. Dream or not, everything around her felt so real. There was no transparency to anything in this environment. She moved to the side, trying to stand, or move. Her wrists were tied behind her. She was being held captive-she had worked that much out already. Her heart began to beat faster as panic set in. Anabelle settled her breathing as much as she could. She had to keep it together. Cool, calm, and collected would find answers, but panic only brought more trouble.

The bonds holding her wrists tightly behind her back stung her skin whenever she struggled, but the resourceful woman determined that the material fastened to her was tied to another object. The next piece of this puzzle to solve was who had decided to hold her here, and why. Was there a ransom to be gained? Was being taken meant to be vengeance for some insult or offense? Looking to her left, then her right, there was no one to ask or help. No one had stayed to keep watch of her actions. What if she escaped? She had nothing to free herself, and the sun burned her deep blue eyes each time she looked to the afternoon sky. The heat continued to cause her thoughts to wander more frequently, unable to stay focused upon any method of breaking free. She had no sign that anyone would pass through this area. There were tracks at her feet, but who knew how fresh they were. No one had come to check she was still in position, or claim responsibility for their cowardly kidnapping.

Eventually, Anabelle tired herself out. Her eyelids began to flutter wildly before finally closing. She was losing consciousness quickly. She didn't have the strength to open her eyes when voices could be heard coming closer to her. Her body was too weak to move. She listened carefully, making out three male voices.

"Over here!" One of the men called to the others. "There is someone here. She is hurt. Help me untie her."

For a few minutes, Anabelle sensed that the other two men did not approach.

"We cannot just leave her." The man cutting her restraints lose stated from beside her. He gently placed a hand to her forehead. "She suffers from a fever."

"It is not yet time for her to arrive." One of the other men finally moved closer.

"I won't leave her here to die."

Anabelle wanted more than ever to open her eyes, or speak to whoever surrounded her. She wanted answers. She had not learned anything from what they said.

"Find space to keep her hidden, and build a fire. Keep her warm. We will meet you ahead by morning." The third voice spoke.

Anabelle felt herself being lifted, her hands freed, before feeling herself succumb to a long sleep. A fair amount of time passed before her eyes felt heavy, slowly opening, adjusting to the darkness of the changed area she found herself in. Night had fallen, leaving only a small fire to illuminate the surroundings. She didn't move yet, but took note of her new area of captivity. Now she was awake again. She was free to get away, to run. But where would she run? She still did not know where she was. What she did know was that she appeared to be in a cave of sorts, her head now rested upon a rolled up piece of clothing. She slowly twisted her head to the area that the fire had been built in. Her neck ached and she had a pounding headache.

"Aspirin." She spoke, her voice sounding scratchy and weak.

Her eyes then caught sight of movement. Someone was beside the burning fire. Anabelle watched closely as his face soon came into focus under the light. He looked momentarily frozen; his eyes enchanting her as he stared back. Anabelle couldn't turn away, even as he stood to approach her. Her first instinct was to get up and defend herself. She considered the idea that this was the person who had put her in that restricted position in the first place. Then, no, she thought. Her thoughts were starting to clear. Someone had untied her, and moved her to safety. Someone had the moral decency to save her.

"Don't move. You're still hurt." His soft tone informed her. "You were tied in the middle of nowhere. We happened upon you by coincidence. Do you know who did this to you?"

Anabelle tried to shake her head, but it hurt too much.

"You have a fever." His eyes purposely met hers again. He smiled, and Anabelle was taken in by his gaze. She believed him when he said, "I won't hurt you. You have my word."

"Where am I?" She questioned, daring to trust him.

"What is your name?"

He hadn't lied to her. Anabelle tried turning onto her side, but the movement sent a sharp twinge of pain shooting through her entire body. She tried, but couldn't hide the pain. She did her best to relax as a pair of hands helped to keep her still.

"You really shouldn't move."

Anabelle agreed, moving her shoulders back to the ground.

"Anabelle." She then said. "My name is Anabelle."

The man smiled again, moving a cold cloth over her forehead, the repetitive action lulling her into sleep. Chilling winds woke her a short time later. Forgetting her injuries and the environment she found herself in, Anabelle sat straight up. The deep sting of pain in her chest radiated into her lungs, burning with every breath she took, causing a groan in pain. Her head still ached, but she felt the same light touch of hands, helping her to lie back slowly.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I forgot where I was."

"You must be more careful." His hands ran down her arms before moving away completely.

Anabelle looked up as he sat beside her again. She was met by the same captivating pair of eyes.

He smiled weakly. "You are safe here." He assured her. "No harm will come to you, but you must rest in order to recover."

"Did you happen to tell me your name before I passed out?" She questioned, gaining an almost inconspicuous reaction.

She felt the heat from his hand as it ran over her forehead again.

"I did not."

So, she had been sleeping here, cared for and watched by a strange man, and she did not yet know his name. That was kind of a problem she decided.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" From her forehead, his fingers moved slowly down her cheek, and over her neck.

"My name is Mordred."


	2. Last Priestess III: Chapter One

**The Last Priestess: Part III**

 _Chapter One:_

The one thing Anabelle Abbott hated when traveling back to Camelot was the splitting pain that tore through her body when rushed across time lines. Moving through the different lei lines could tear anyone apart. Anabelle had much practice at these trips years ago, but after not doing it for some time, she had forgotten about the toll it could take. The one thing she loved was being in a place that she had called home as easily as her own. She honestly wasn't sure just how long she had been gone, and at which point she would come back to. Was Arthur King yet? Had he married Guinevere? Would his war against magic have begun yet? Anabelle had no idea. She wondered how Arthur would feel about her return as she stared up at the massive castle gates. The time lines had fortunately transported her close enough to the citadel, which meant that she didn't need to walk far.

"Stop there!" She heard a guard call out to her. Anabelle stopped and waited, placing the two bags she'd had time to pack by her feet. "State your purpose."

Anabelle gave a heavy sigh. "I'm here to see the King. He is expecting me." She knew that whether Arthur had become King, or Uther still ruled, they would both accept her into this fortress.

"We are not under to orders to expect any visitors for the King tonight." Another guard informed Anabelle. His tone was condescending, and Anabelle was never one to allow any man or woman to speak down to her. She grew frustrated, shifting her pleasant tone to one of contempt.

She knew how she should solve this problem. "Go and get Sir Leon. Bring him here." She instructed. "He will know my purpose."

The guards hesitated for a few moments, looking to one another. One of them finally walked in the direction of the castle, still turning to watch Anabelle's movements.

"What am I going to do?" She questioned under her breath. "I'm a tiny woman with no weapon." She had to wait longer than she'd expected before hearing Leon's voice coming closer. She finally saw his face in the dimly lit area. Seeing him after such a long time, had caused of wave of adrenaline and dizziness. Everything came rushing back to her, and it was too much all at once.

"She is insisting upon seeing you, and she is incredibly demanding." The guard told the Knight.

Leon was in full view now. "What is your purpose here so late?" He must have been sleeping, because he looked exhausted. "The King is not expecting anyone tonight."

"Leon." Her voice spoke before everything went dark, her entire body succumbing to the vertigo.

Anabelle heard her name spoken once by the Knight. A pair of arms caught her before she hit the ground. The next thing Anabelle heard was Leon barking orders to those around him.

"Wake the King! Tell him Anabelle has returned. I am taking her to Gaius. She is unwell and unconscious."

Another few minutes or hours, Anabelle wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she was coming around. She smelled herbs and tonics in the room. It smelled similar to the room that Emrys worked in. Her eyes started to blink open and she remembered that she would not see Emrys for a good amount of time. She saw Gaius standing above her with another young man at his side.

"Anabelle?" Gaius questioned. He had aged since last she saw him, but she would know his face and kind tone anywhere.

"Gaius." She sounded happy to see him, but her throat was dry. "Where is Arthur? Where has Leon disappeared to?"

Gaius didn't yet answer her, but spoke to the other man. "Merlin, go and tell the King that the Princess is awake." Anabelle froze, unable to look at the man again yet.

"He will want to see her." The voice replied.

"He may see her first thing in the morning. She needs to rest now."

"You want me to refuse the King?

"Yes. Go." Gaius insisted.

Anabelle looked over to Gaius, settling her nerves. "That was Merlin?" She asked.

Gaius gave a nod, understanding why she would ask this specific question. Her Emrys, or at least the young version of him had arrived to Camelot at this point. Anabelle smiled as Gaius helped her to sit up. He handed her a small tincture of liquid.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at the odd coloring.

"It is crushed yarrow and peppermint root."

She tilted her head to the side. "Yarrow is for relaxation and fever. I don't think I have a fever, so…"

Gaius was impressed by her knowledge of herbs. "You have been studying your herbs."

"I have a good teacher."

Gauis made her lay back down. The tonic would force her to relax in no time. Anabelle woke a few hours later, unable to coerce her body back to sleep. The sun had not yet reached the horizon, but light was starting to show outside. She laid still, staring up at the ceiling for enough time before deciding that she wanted to see Arthur. She wanted him now. She wanted the comfort of her friend. Gaius was asleep on the opposite side of the room, and she had no clue where Merlin slept. She sat up, and touched her bare feet to the cold stone floor. She'd been wearing shoes—expensive ones when she had arrived. She looked around the floor, spotting them at the end of the bed. Slipping them onto her feet, she snuck out of the room, and through the castle halls. Despite the light outside, it was still dark in the castle. Anabelle never liked night through the castle passages. It creeped her out to see shadows from the torches, dancing along the stone walls. She knew her path pretty well though. She walked down a few stairwells, and through the long corridor with thin archways. The wind made the most terrifying sounds as it hit against the outer walls. She arrived to Arthur's room, contemplating a knock. Normally she would have knocked, but the silence told her that he was likely asleep. She pulled up on the handle, opening the wooden structure. She had to push with her whole body to open it far enough to squeeze through.

The King was not asleep. In fact, he was wide awake, walking away from the side of the room she stood on. She watched him stand perfectly still, his back still to her when he reached the wall. He placed his palm to the stone, lowering his head just the slightest bit. When he turned, Anabelle swore his heart must have skipped. He looked shocked and happy all at the same time.

"Anabelle." He said her name for the first time in a long time, smiling at the comfort it still brought. He started to walk towards her as she began her trek to him.

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to see you."

"Gaius wouldn't let me see you until morning."

"Is that why you are still up, carving a path into your floor by pacing?" She mentioned his walking. She stopped when he did, both only an arm's reach from the other.

"Why are you here?" Arthur asked her the inevitable question.

"I told you, I couldn't sleep. I wanted…"

"No, I don't mean this minute, here in my chambers."

She knew what he'd meant.

"Don't misunderstand my question. It isn't that I'm not thrilled, overjoyed, and incredibly happy to see you again." He paused, his arm reaching out, pulling her to him without any sense of hesitation. In one swift movement, she was in his arms, hugging herself to him. Arthur held her close, breathing in the scent of her hair and faint perfume. "Nothing has brought me more enjoyment than hearing of your return." He said. "I've missed you."

Anabelle wrapped her arms around him tighter, noticing the physical changes in her friend. "You want to know why I'm here in Camelot again."

Arthur nodded. "Yes."

The next hour saw Anabelle Abbott and Arthur Pendragon talking nonstop. They talked until sun up just before Merlin entered to see both bodies asleep beside each other. Arthur woke because the sounds Merlin made setting out food were bound to wake the sleeping Princess.

"Keep it down Merlin." Arthur stated. "I don't want to wake Anabelle." He kept his voice low, carefully moving from his bed to talk to Merlin. "I need you to find Leon. Tell him that I am calling an assembly of the Knight's Council this morning."

"But the Council just met yesterday." Merlin argued

"I know that." Arthur kept a cool tone. "But this is an emergency."

"To do with her?" Merlin pointed to Anabelle.

"Her name is Anabelle." Arthur informed the other man, who didn't seem to trusting of the sleeping woman.

"Who is she to you?" Merlin tried to seem casual as he fished for information. "I mean, how do you know her?"

Arthur smiled a smile that Merlin had not seen in some time. "She is my friend. I've known her since we were children. Our fathers were very good friends too."

"She is quite beautiful." Merlin mentioned. "She is just your friend?"

"Her beauty has not escaped me." Arthur agreed. "And she is very protected by myself and Leon. Do not get any ideas Merlin." The King warned.

"Leon knows her too? How well?"

"Leon would give his life and soul for her as easily as he would for me."

The two men quieted further when Anabelle began to stir. She rolled over, and Arthur immediately pushed Merlin back out the door. The Princess woke fully awhile later, looking around at her surroundings again. She recalled her late night trip to Arthur's room. She saw that her friend was finishing getting ready for his day, turning to her as she sat up in a full stretch, pulling down the skirt of her dress.

"Good morning." Arthur greeted, seeing her smile.

"Good morning Arthur." Anabelle swung her legs over the edge of the bed as she was joined by her friend.

"I have called a meeting with the Knight's this morning." He explained, taking her hand with his. "I would like you to join us. I need you to clarify everything you've told me to them."

Anabelle was hesitant to agree. She knew the rules of the Knight's Council and their meetings. It was a boy's only club. No girls allowed. She nodded her head anyway.

She stood from the bed, her hand still linked with Arthur's. With her free hand, she straightened her dress, and searched for a comb or hairbrush. Arthur was helpful in her search. After she was ready, the two made their way down to the meeting hall together. Anabelle stopped when they reached the double doors. She knew there was a bunch of Knight's inside who might not understand her arrival. She turned to Arthur.

"Arthur, correct me if I'm wrong, but I have always been under the impression that the main rule of this Council is that it is solely meant for Knights and Kings. I am neither Knight nor King."

Arthur knocked on the door, and both doors opened for the pair. "I am making an exception to the rule this time Anabelle." He told her. "What you have told me is of great importance, and these men will need to know your purpose here." He kept hold of her hand as they entered together.

Anabelle looked around this room too. She had never been granted access inside, so this was all new to her. She stopped cold, looking at the single table in the room. Arthur felt the pull on his hand as she stopped.

"That's the round table." She pointed out to him. She knew he would not understand its true and ongoing significance, but the fact that she was allowed even once to see it with her own eyes was exciting.

Arthur brought her along to his side, showing the solid friendship he and Anabelle held together, even after time had passed. Anabelle sat beside the King as Leon gave up his seat. She looked around at the group of men who blatantly stared at the woman in their midst. She did a double take at one point, seeing another familiar face at the large table. She searched her brain for his name. Mordred, she remembered then. He was still as attractive as she'd remembered him. His eyes shined briefly before he looked to the King, who called the Council to order. He was about to speak, before interrupted by Leon, who anxiously looked at him.

"Before we begin, with the King's permission, I would like to…" Leon searched the face of the King, then turning his head down to Anabelle.

Arthur understood the bond Leon held with Anabelle as well. It was not unlike his own closeness with the Princess.

"Of course." Arthur permitted.

Leon moved a step closer to where Anabelle sat. She turned around to see him hold his arms out. He wasn't waiting long before she was out of her chair, held in his arms with a hug, lifting her feet from the floor.

"I have missed you dearly Princess." He spoke to her, knowing the other Knights watched closely as she took just as good care of him as he did for her.

Anabelle leaned back a few inches, being set back to the floor. Her hand touched to the side of his face.

"You are looking much better this morning."

Anabelle pursed her lips. "I guess I wasn't as prepared for the anticipation of seeing you and Arthur." The two hugged again, separating as Arthur offered Leon the opportunity to introduce Anabelle.

"Knight's of Camelot," He spoke formally, and Anabelle smiled up at him, "it is my honor and privilege to introduce her royal highness, Princess Anabelle Abbott."

Arthur smiled a genuine smile too. "Anabelle is a close friend of mine and that of my family. She is my best-friend." The King said. "And she has unfortunately been away for many years. She returns to Camelot under dire circumstances."

When he turned to her, Anabelle knew it was her turn to address the men. "As Leon and Arthur have said, I am a Princess. I've returned to Camelot under the advice and insistence of my family and trusted advisers." She paused as all eyes stared at her, and a few men were already whispering. Anabelle hated public speaking with a passion.

"You don't look like any Princess I've ever seen." She heard one man speak up as Leon sent a scolding look to him.

Anabelle remembered that she wasn't exactly dressed appropriately for the time era. Her dress covered her upper thighs before cutting off, and it had definitely been noticed. Her eyes went to Leon as he removed his cloak, giving it to her.

"Your bags are in your chambers." He whispered in her ear. "You can change after we are finished here."

Arthur began to speak again, knowing there were a few more points that needed clarification. "When I said that Anabelle is a friend of my family, I should have mentioned that she, her father, and occasionally her mother are visitors welcomed with open arms and hearts from a future monarchy."

There was an expected stir of emotions and comments shooting through the room. The words magic and witchcraft were thrown out and Anabelle shuddered. She knew that magic of any kind was still feared in this time. It was up to her to alleviate any concerns or misconceptions.

"It is not, nor has it ever been magic to bring me here to Camelot. Advances in Science and Technology are the common tools used in my time, making it possible for me to see Arthur and his family." She inhaled deeply before continuing. "While it is Science and Technology that bring me back, it is magic that I am running from." She now had the chance to further explain her circumstances. "I am next in line to take my place as ruler. I have prepared myself to take on the daunting tasks and responsibilities expected from any ruler, but I traveled here to ask for the help of the King, and by extension, his Knights. The man I was supposed to marry has become a potentially fatal threat to me. He has threatened my life and the lives of those closest to me. I was reluctant to leave only because I worry for the lives of my family, who have also gone into hiding. It was my highest adviser who convinced me that this was a necessary journey."

"Can you not just have this man arrested my lady?" Another Knight inquired. "Your father is King. Does he not have that power?"

"Trystan has diplomatic immunity. He must actually physically bring harm to me first."

She felt a hand grasp hers. "You are safe here and you may always stay as long as you wish." Arthur said with an agreement from Leon.

After the question and answer period of the nobles and Knights, Anabelle was nearly out the doors at Leon's side. The men had sworn to protect Anabelle as they did their King, and Anabelle was happy to finally be finished with any public speaking. She caught Mordred's eye again before he left the room with a few other men. Anabelle slowed her pace then, watching the relaxed and happy look on the King's face go to anxious and guarded. She knew that look. Something was wrong. The King was listening to whispered comment from a man who was not a Knight, and was yet to be introduced to her.

"Leon?" She looked back up at the man, as his head tipped down to look back at her. "Who is that man at Arthur's side?"

Leon glanced back at the King, giving a curious look. "You mean Merlin?"

Anabelle looked momentarily struck. "That's Merlin?" She smirked to herself. "I would love to meet him later." Her comment surprised Leon.

"So, that's the type of man you like?"

Anabelle coughed, shocked by his assumption. "No." She replied. "It's… hard to explain." She left explaining how Merlin figured into her life out of their conversation.

Walking out of the room, she had not expected any of the Knights to still be standing around the path she and Leon needed to take. Anabelle now looked at some of the men closer. Many were quite attractive, but Mordred was nowhere to be seen. Anabelle gave a frown. She and Leon were stopped by one of the men, and Anabelle smiled as he did.

"Anabelle, this is Gwaine." Leon grumbled, knowing it was a bad idea to introduce his friend to Gwaine. A very bad idea.

Gwaine took her hand, kissing her wrist as his eyes looked straight at her. "Princess," he spoke in a sultry tone, sending Anabelle's head spinning. "It is my sincere pleasure" he emphasized the word, "to meet you."

Anabelle took her hand back from his, tying now to figure this man out.

"Okay, we're leaving." Leon stated with finality.

Anabelle nodded, walking past Gwaine, whose eyes still had not left her. Anabelle caught her pace up to Leon's, making their way to her room.

"For future reference Leon, that was the type of man I like." Anabelle pointed out to Leon's dismay.

"No Anabelle." He argued. "He may be your type, but that is exactly why I will not allow that to happen."

Anabelle laughed at him. "I said he is my type sweetie. I did not say I would act upon anything." She was happy when they reached the door to the room that had always been hers.

Leon opened the door for her, and waited as she entered. It was just as she remembered. She saw that Leon was about to leave, but she didn't want him to yet. They were having so much fun together.

"I am going to change very quickly, but I was hoping to catch up with you." Anabelle offered.

Leon was all too happy to spend more time with his Princess. When he'd said he missed her, he had truly meant it. He agreed to go for a walk with her so that they could go on talking, but first he intended on setting Gwaine straight.

"We will meet in the gardens." He planned. "Give me just a few minutes."

Anabelle agreed. It would take her a bit of time to change her clothes and look more presentable, so she was perfectly willing to give him the time he needed.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Who is she really? Why is Arthur so protective of her? Who is she to him really?

"He is more than protective of her. He is careful with her. Did you see how he took her hand? They even walked in holding hands." Percival mentioned.

"Why are they only friends?" Gwaine spoke up, replacing his sword to the armory. "How the hell is that possible? Does Arthur go blind every time he looks upon her? Her face alone is intensely beautiful, but…"

"She is quite good-looking." Percival added.

Gwaine gave a head tilt. "That is an understatement." He finalized. "I don't think I could just be her friend. I would have no problem bending to every wish and desire she might command."

"You will do no such thing." The men heard a harsh tone in Leon's own statement as he entered the room. "She is off limits to you." He directed the order specifically at Gwaine.

Gwaine held his hands up in surrender to his brother. Mordred stood behind Gwaine. He laughed to himself. Anabelle's arrival would at the very least prove to be entertaining just to watch Gwaine get shot down by a pretty woman for the first time in a long time.

"She may be off limits," Percival dared to push the issue, "but admit it Leon, she is absolutely positively…"

"OFF LIMITS!" Leon snapped with a shout. The men around him swore the walls shook. They gave up, still looking for him to agree with them. He did.

"She is the most beautiful woman I know." He sort of confessed. "She is also my friend, and the King's closest friend. Touch her-even consider the idea of touching her, and I can guarantee that you won't have to worry about me chopping off your…" Leon paused, gaining the effect and reaction needed. "head." He finished, walking back out of the room to meet Anabelle.

"Leon." Anabelle happily greeted her Knight again, holding her hand out to him. She had changed into a much longer dress, covering her legs at the very least. She had also changed into her gray flats to match the black and gray in her dress. Her hair was pulled up in a clip, and she was ready to talk with the man joining her.

Leon took her hand with his, leading the woman into the gardens she loved so much. He watched as she noticed all of the flowers in bloom.

"Where did you go?" She asked him as they strolled along the grassy paths. She knew he wouldn't and couldn't lie to her.

"I went to have a chat with Gwaine. I informed him in no uncertain terms that you are strictly off limits to him."

"Just him?" Anabelle joked with him.

Leon gave her a mock look of admonition.

"Why would you make Gwaine alone off limits to me?" She was curious to hear what his response might be.

"I see that look in his eyes when he sees you. Then I see the same bloody look in your eyes." He lowered his head. "I do not need the stress it will bring when you break his heart Anabelle. It will not happen."

Anabelle stalled her pace. "What exactly is your plan? Are you planning on watching me all day and all night?"

Leon contemplated the idea. "No." He resolved. "That might be too demanding a job. I'm going to watch Gwaine all day and night."

"He is quite charming though."

"I'm sure you would think so." The Knight was absolutely going to be watching the two.

"Tell me about the other Knights." Anabelle changed the subject, knowing it was killing Leon to continue thinking she might let anything happen between her and Gwaine. It was fun for her, but probably detrimental to Leon's health and psyche.

The two went on talking. By the time they had returned inside the castle, both were laughing hysterically, holding each other up, walking past more Knights, who were each and every one stunned to see Leon looking far less serious. Anabelle had always been good for him. The man was close to being doubled over in laughing fits as Anabelle detailed the events in her own life. She had a way of making even the bad things sound funny. The pair had undoubtedly found their comfort zone again. They recovered from their laughter, noticing that they had reached the front doors of the castle. Leon saw Arthur and other Knights preparing for another journey. Anabelle knew that Leon needed to speak with Arthur, so she went to talk to another man she knew a little less than Leon, but she had known him briefly nevertheless.

"Go." She told Leon. He took off down the steps while she descended slower, considering whether or not going to talk to Mordred was a good idea or not. She had no idea where they stood, if anywhere at all. She stood back, watching him finish up his own preparations.

He rounded the front of his horse, coming face-to-face with the woman who had disappeared on him, and then shown up again.

"Hi." She said without much emotion yet.

He tested her patience by not yet responding.

"You're going on this journey with Arthur." She made her words into more of a comment than a question.

"Yes my lady. It is our duty to join and protect the King on all missions."

She nodded, stopped short of saying more as Arthur's hand touched to her shoulder. She spun around and saw the concern pass through his eyes.

"I would not leave you like this if it weren't necessary." He told her.

"I know something is wrong. I saw the look on your face after the conference this morning."

"Anabelle," Arthur held up a hand to stop her.. "It may be nothing. I honestly don't know what it is, but I am leaving Leon at your side while I am gone."

Anabelle lifted onto her toes, kissing his cheek. "Don't be gone too long. We still have much to talk about." She whispered, letting him go. Mordred had already started with the rest of the pack, so there was no more she could say to him yet.


	3. Last Priestess III: Chapter Two

**The Last Priestess: Part III**

 _Chapter Two_

"So," The Knight began another interrogation of his own, "tell me all about Trystan."

Leon and Anabelle were lucky enough to have two days alone together talking as much as possible, but Leon intentionally left their current conversation to now, seeing that the whole subject seemed to really upset the young woman. Anabelle gave a weakened smile. She wasn't going to like this part, but she knew it was necessary.

"I made a big mistake Leon. I put my trust in the wrong person." Anabelle reflected on her trouble with Trystan. "Trystan and I were engaged for nearly six months. When I called things off, he snapped."

"You don't want to marry?"

"I don't want to marry him." She clarified. "I thought I had found a genuine and good person in Trystan, but he started to change after we announced our engagement. Turns out, underneath the façade he shows in public, he is in fact a sadist and a maniac." Anabelle let her friend place an arm around her shoulders. She was visibly upset by the ordeal.

"When you say he snapped…" Leon pushed

"I mean he went bat-crap crazy. He started leaving disturbing gifts at my door. He would leave threatening messages. The last one made sure to mention my imminent death and the death of my Kingdom." She sat straight up, releasing Leon's arm. "My own security detail has been on high alert for months. They get less sleep than I do. I made sure before I returned here that my parents and my sister were safe." Anabelle lowered her head.

"I hate feeling weak." She stated, stirring a reaction in the Knight at her side. "I ran away, and every time I think about that, I recall the words that Uther said to me years ago. He told me ' _No one has the right to make you feel afraid or weak. Even if you were not a Princess, it is unacceptable to let anyone put you in a position such as that.'_ Uther was absolutely right, and look at where I am; look at what I am doing. I'm running away Leon." Her voice was growing in volume. She was angry with herself. "Maybe I shouldn't have come here. Uther would be so disappointed in me."

"Anabelle!" Leon raised his voice to her "Stop that." He stood with her, moving a hand slowly across his own forehead. "I cannot believe that I actually have to say this to you." He held her in place, looking directly back at her. "You could never have been a disappointment to Uther. He would be proud of you. You are many things Princess, but weak is not one of them." He told her. "You no longer felt safe, so in order to survive, you came to a place where you can feel safer."

"It's not that simple Leon." Anabelle wiggled from his hands.

"It is that simple." He argued with her. "Come on." He held his hand out to her. "Arthur should be back before evening. He has planned a banquet for you tonight."

Arthur had left her so unexpectedly, so Anabelle was anxious to talk to him again. They had seen little of one another since her arrival, which was unusual for them. Arthur was a King now, and Anabelle had to keep that in mind. But she knew there was something he had managed to keep from her before leaving, and it was a worry to her. He had so rarely kept anything from her, no matter the circumstance.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on, and why Arthur decided to leave without warning?" She insisted as she and Leon walked slowly together. "I am not blind. I can see that you are trying your best to hide something from me, but it won't work."

"I'm not hiding…"

"Leon." She warned him not to try to finish his sentence.

He could only lower his head again, avoiding eye contact, but Anabelle was not letting the issue go until she found answers.

"Arthur made me promise to try and keep this from you Anabelle."

"Great, you tried. Now spill."

Leon laughed out loud, admiring her persistence and general inability to surrender."

"There was a breach in one of the lei lines that brought you and your father here." He told her, trying to keep calm, hoping not to panic his friend anymore than she had already become.

"What does that mean?" Anabelle questioned, but Leon did not answer her. "Leon?" She urged a reply.

"I don't know Anabelle. I wish I did."

"Does it mean that the lines are still open? Has someone come through? No one is sent through without permission."

"Anabelle, please calm down." Leon brought her close, protectively holding her.

Anabelle knew the difference between his normal hold and the one he used when he protected her. Something was wrong. Something had definitely happened, and Arthur was going to get an earful as soon as he returned.

"I'm fine." She said, half lying to her self and the Knight holding onto her. "We have no choice but to wait until Arthur returns."

Leon had been right. Arthur and the few Knights he'd taken with him had returned shortly before sunset. Anabelle had every intention of badgering the King until he broke down and told her what had happened, but Leon got to him first, pulling the man into a locked door conversation. Anabelle didn't know exactly what had been said, but did find out that Leon had given a detailed explanation of the things Anabelle said about Trystan.

Anabelle didn't have a chance to hunt Arthur down after his conversation with Leon. She had to change for the banquet planned for the evening. Anabelle was very smart. She knew how to manipulate things to her favor in very discreet and intelligent ways. It wasn't always right, but sometimes doing the wrong thing was the right thing. She found the perfect dress for the night. She had every intention of making Mordred pay for his ambivalent behavior. She was nearly finished with her hair when a knock sounded at her door. She opened it, surprised to see Gwaine standing alone in front of her. He said nothing, but she saw the reaction on his face to her dress, and knew she had chosen correctly. The fit and color were without doubt the right choice.

"Does Leon know you're here?" She smiled, receiving a nod from the man.

"He is allowing me to escort you down to the hall." Gwaine sounded proud of the fact that he'd been given Leon's permission to do this. He lifted an eyebrow at Anabelle as she started to laugh out of the blue.

"Leon does not approve of or like the idea of you and I being alone together. In fact, he has strictly forbidden it."

"So I've heard." Gwaine offered his hand to her. "But to be honest, I sort of begged and pleaded for him to let me do this. I made promises I don't know that I can keep."

Anabelle kept laughing at the situation. She couldn't help it. "I will bet you anything that he is outside of the hall, timing us, and waiting for you to get me to him."

"You think he trusts us so little?"

"I'm not the one he doesn't trust."

Gwaine began to laugh with her. Her laughter was catching. They laughed and talked a bit all the way to the spiral staircase outside of the banquet hall. As they descended the stairs, both laughed even harder, seeing Leon waiting outside of the doors. Gwaine dropped her hand, headed into the room. He was stopped by Leon's strong arm.

"You're late." Leon accused.

Anabelle stepped between them. "My fault sweetie. I had to finish my hair." She flipped it from side to side, shifting past both men. "And a Princess is never late. Where is Arthur?"

Leon stepped beside her, pushing Gwaine playfully inside. Arthur was in the grand room, in conversation with a few other men when Anabelle entered with Leon. His head turned when everyone else's attention went awry. Arthur let out a deep breath. She had worn the strapless deep blue dress that made her look more incredible than usual. It brought out the dark in her hair and the sharp color of her eyes. Her matching shoes made her a good three inches taller, and she had clearly brought a few more surprises from her own time. She wore her long hair down over her shoulders, and had placed a blue and green flower to the side. Arthur made himself move forward.

"Anabelle." He greeted her. "You look…" He searched for the right words. "I've never seen you look more beautiful." His hands touched to her waist as she smiled back at him. He showed her over to the chair next to his. Many of the Knights, including Mordred, were already sitting, all talking with animation and merriment. Anabelle watched as Leon deliberately sat between Anabelle and Gwaine. Anabelle noticed and began to laugh again. She motioned to get Gwaine's attention, not that her dress didn't already have it.

"Princess?" He acknowledged her attempt.

"I think I more than win that bet." She joked with him, considering the idea that if her dress didn't do the trick in getting Mordred to say something, then flirting or talking to Gwaine would have an effect.

"I will concede the win on that one." Gwaine laughed with her at their inside joke.

Arthur leaned over, whispering to Anabelle. She turned to him, telling him that she intended to keep this joke between her and Gwaine. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mordred stealing his own glances at her. She might've spent more time thinking about him, but for the fact that Leon looked troubled. He was speaking quietly to another Knight across the way, but gave no indication of what was wrong.

"Leon." Anabelle called over the talking voices. "You are looking unsettled tonight." She mentioned. "Are you feeling well?"

"I'm not…" He attempted to say that he was not unsettled, but couldn't quite bring himself to lie to her. "I would say I'm vexed over a problem my lady." He corrected, still hiding whatever problem "vexed" him.

Anabelle turned her head to Arthur, who was currently also hiding whatever disturbed the Knight, or Knights. Mordred knew something, but he wasn't yet willing to have even a short conversation with her.

"Arthur, tell me what is going on this minute." She demanded.

"I want to tell you Anabelle." The King said. "But I fear it will only frighten you more."

Arthur took her hand with his in an attempt to keep her calm. "There was a rift in one of the lei lines that…"

"Leon already told me that. I want to know what you said to him upon returning that has him looking like that." Anabelle insisted. She got her answers.

"When we went to check the time lines, to see if anyone had come through, or followed after you, we found something."

"What did you find?" She squeezed his hand tighter.

Arthur gave a head nod to one of the other Knights who brought over a newly discovered item. Arthur took it, and handed it over to Anabelle. It was a handkerchief. The initials embroidered at the corner were recognizable. She dropped it a second later as if it were on fire.

"Anabelle, what is it?" Arthur demanded on knowing.

She blinked back tears, and stood up immediately, throwing the item onto the table. Arthur stood with her, holding her as she could not hide the emotion she felt. She knew others had seen her reaction, and now waited for any sort of explanation. Leon nearly stood to go to the woman, but Arthur halted him. He could usually keep Anabelle calm, but this time he wasn't sure even he could do the job.

"Come and sit Anabelle." He offered. "Can you tell me who this belongs to?"

"He followed me." She said. "He found me. How did he find me here?"

"Anabelle." Leon spoke.

The room was now silent, waiting for her to say anything to explain.

"It belongs to Trystan." She revealed. "If he made this trip, it means that he had to hurt someone very important to me."

Arthur continued to hold onto his friend.

"Do not fear Anabelle. You are protected here. We all protect you."

"Great." She murmured. "Back to round the clock guarding."

Arthur had not considered the idea, but did not disagree. "That isn't such a bad idea." He said. "Leon, Mordred, and Gwaine." He picked the men out personally. "You are going to keep the Princess safe at all times. We do not leave her side. I want at least one of you outside her door, and at her side until this trouble is resolved."

The three men all agreed, although Anabelle noticed that Mordred did not look particularly thrilled by the new conscript for the Princess. Anabelle agreed to the twenty-four hour guard, but was not sure it would be enough. She did what she could to put the new set of circumstances to the back of her mind,. The rest of the night she spent drinking as much as she could handle before passing out. It was Leon's idea to get her to her room at the end of the night. He made sure that Gwaine was not near the inebriated Princess yet. Mordred was also willing to also see her to her room. He and Leon stayed at her door after she found her bed. Her eyes closed a short time later, but the men were startled when Anabelle began to scream loudly. Leon nearly broke down the door, followed by Mordred. They were at her side, trying to wake her as she screamed out in suffering. She was dreaming, but no matter what, would not wake.

"I have to get the King." Leon informed Mordred before running at full speed out the door. Mordred still tried to rouse the Princess. A few minutes later, Anabelle could hear a voice in the background of her nightmares.

"Anabelle, open your eyes please." Arthur was pleading with her. He had her hand held with his.

His voice had broken through to her, pulling her back from the deep pit of hell that she was held captive in. She felt his hand smooth her hair away from her face, feeling the cold sweating bead over her neck. Slowly she was recovering, and returning to those who protected her, but she could still only see Trystan's face. Her eyes would not yet open. He held her back. The Princess could feel not only Arthur at her side, but others. She could feel herself starting to shake, coming too completely.

"Anabelle?" Arthur said her name again, carefully moving closer to the unstable woman. "Anabelle, it's Arthur.

Her eyes started to open, and he looked foreign to her. This was not something Arthur liked. He touched his fingers to her knee, expecting her to recoil. Instead, clarity was slowly taking the clouds from her vision. It wasn't Trystan reaching to her, but Arthur. His eyes were never cruel. The King of Camelot looked as though he had lost his friend again.

"Arthur." Her voice scratched across her throat, and her breathing had not slowed.

"Anabelle, do you know where you are?" The King asked, sounding more concerned for her safety.

Her eyes darted across every section of the room. "I'm still in Camelot." She recognized. She swallowed, sounding relieved, touching her fingertips to his, making sure he was not another illusion, or some cold malevolent façade.

"Where did you go?" Her friend began an in depth inquiry. Leon woke me. He said you were screaming. Mordred couldn't wake you. What happened?"

Anabelle shook her head. She knew he needed answers, especially if he was in charge of protecting her, but to be perfectly honest, she wasn't ready to give any kind of explanation to him or herself. Her hand lifted to stop his questioning, and to stop him from moving closer.

"I need you to stop." She told him. "I need you to keep your distance for just a few minutes until I know that I'm not dreaming anymore."

Arthur had been in protective mode a minute ago, but having Anabelle suggest he keep his distance out of fear, sent him spiraling further. "You're not dreaming Anabelle. I promise." He assured her. "But I need you to tell me something. Anything."

.

She still shook her head, shifting slightly when Leon put a hand to her shoulder, trading places with the King.

"Anabelle my sweet, you know me."

"Leon."

He was relieved when she smiled, reaching out to his face. "I thought I had lost you Princess."

Anabelle saw the love in his eyes, knowing he would not let anything happen to her.

"Please tell me what happened to you."

Anabelle gripped at the pillow behind her with her free hand. Her eyes shut tight. She struggled to suppress the agony and twinges of sorrow she had experienced.

"I had a dream."

"We gathered that much.' Gwaine's voice was heard shortly before Leon stopped him and others from sending Anabelle into her fears again. Gwaine and the other Knights watched curiously as both the King and Leon had both fascinating and perplexing relationships with the woman.

"What kind of dream?" Leon's tone stayed calm, trying to edge away the severity it held.

Anabelle kept her eyes directly upon Leon for the time, focusing on her breathing. "Trystan found a way to enter my dreams. He trapped me. I tried everything to wake up, but he kept me there. He is more powerful here than he is in my future. He found me."

She could see the same fear that she felt, bursting in the men who guarded her. She looked to her right, watching as Mordred stood beside the open window. He was deep in thought. Anabelle probably should've worried more, but she couldn't help concentrating on how genuinely good he looked. Again she inhaled sharply, watching him bite down on his lower lip.

He stayed to keep watch over the Princess who ultimately convinced Arthur that she was safe and in need of rest. Anabelle lay back, staring up to the ceiling, her hands resting behind her neck. She kept her position while Mordred sat right beside her bed. He didn't take his eyes from her.

"I'm not going back to sleep." Anabelle informed the Knight. Her matter of fact tone set him up to agree.

"I did not expect that you would after your ordeal. " He returned, leaning back into the chair, his hands still on the hilt of his sword. "Perhaps instead you will enlighten me. What did he say to you? What did he do?

Anabelle gave an indistinct look. "What makes you think he did anything?"

"You were screaming Anabelle. It was as though someone was hurting you." His voice lowered an octave to a protective growl. "What did he do?"

Anabelle sat up, looking back at him then. Recalling the touch of Trystan, and his magic sent fear needling across her skin again.

"You fear him my lady." Mordred noticed.

"I will not say that I do not fear Trystan in some form. It is the way he uses his magic that sends me into a panic." The Princess explained to him. She knew that he might understand more than most. "He put his hands to my shoulders. He made me watch my deepest and worst nightmares. He placed me into a cage of nightmares. He uses the things that I fear the most to try and break me."

Mordred did not ask what it was that she could fear that much, but she could see the question in his eyes.

"Him." She simplified. "I fear him. I have seen the depths of his treachery. I've seen how far he is willing to go to torture a person when he is denied what he wants. If he were to force me to marry him, he would emotionally and mentally destroy me. He would rule my Kingdom under his thumb. He showed me that I would not be alone in my suffering. In my nightmare, he showed my family taken from me by his hand. My sister is still a child. She could not stand against Trystan." Anabelle could feel the devastation building inside of her again. She was doing everything she could not to scream out in pain anymore, grinding her teeth down to prevent her screams.

"Do not fear Anabelle. You are still safe." She felt his hands move over hers, holding them tight, trying to keep her from spiraling down into the same darkness she had known. "If you do not wish to sleep, then we will stay up through the night."

His hands were as soft as she remembered them to be. She realized then that she had missed the gentle touch he had used upon her.

"I've never suffered from insomnia before, but I sure am willing to learn."

Mordred smiled at her comment. It was the first time she had seen him smile in some time. It was nice, and the fact that he was willing to stay up with her was a start.

"I liked your dress tonight." His voice was still quiet and low. "It was different."

Anabelle leaned back, her hands still attached to his. "Good different or bad different?"

Mordred tilted his head to the side. "Beautiful different." He moved his hands up her arms, keeping her warm. "But, did you have to go on flirting with Gwaine?"

"I was not flirting. I was talking."

Mordred only shrugged, shifting his body to face her. This time that they spent alone was dangerous. There were times that Anabelle realized they didn't need words to communicate emotion. She smiled this time, looking back at him. He hadn't moved his eyes from her again. She took in a deep breath as he moved closer to her. He was inches away from her, his mouth wanting hers. His palms touched to her back, bringing her that much closer. Immediately and without warning, the young Knight flew back from her. The knock on Anabelle's door had spooked him. He went right back to his chair, running his hand over the back of his neck to bring down the heightened emotions.

"Come in Leon." Anabelle said, her head spinning.

He poked his head into her room. "How did you know it was me?"

"Process of elimination. You refuse to let Gwaine anywhere near me, Arthur is probably pacing the same path into his floor, the other Knights are asleep, and Mordred is here already."

"You forgot Merlin and Gaius." Leon said, entering her room, trading places with Mordred.

"Good night Princess." Mordred said before leaving.

As the door closed, Anabelle fell back onto her pillows, frustrated and up to her limit with Mordred's hesitancy. Leon was staring at her and she didn't care.

"I want to talk to you about something." He finally said to her.

Anabelle looked over to her. "If it's about Trystan and my dream, the answer is no. I need a night to process my own thoughts on the subject. If I have to start worrying about him attacking me in my dreams in order to break me down…"

"I think it may have been more of a warning than an attack."

The Princess sat right back up, pointing her feet at the man with the ridiculous theories.

"Are you suggesting that he won't try to enter my dreams or nightmares again? He's already made a habit of it. I just didn't realize it until tonight when he was there with me."

"That kind of adds to my hypothesis. If like you say, he has only shown his face this one time, he may want you simply to know that he thinks he can still get to you; that he can find you wherever you go."

"Are you trying to comfort me or frighten me further?"

"I am trying to determine what he wants Anabelle."

"He wants me Leon. He will do all that he can to find me. He will take me by force if he has to."

"He will not touch you again." Leon vowed. "I will personally make sure of it." He hugged her to him, hiding any uncertainty felt. His eyes went wide as she turned into him.

"Did he harm you?" He moved his fingers over a beginning bruise upon her shoulder blade.

Anabelle winced. "I wasn't aware that he had." She experienced Leon's protective hold again.

"Anabelle?" Arthur opened her door.

Leon did not remove his arms from his friend, and Anabelle had no intention of leaving his hold either.

"We are discussing the idea of what Trystan might want." Leon reported to the King.

"I explained to Leon that he wants me. Come hell or high water, he is looking to take me."

"I think there is more to it." Leon countered. "I have known men like this Trystan. He is ruthless and unstable enough to want more than our Princess."

The following morning, Anabelle was still wide awake. Leon had fallen asleep in the nearby chair, and Arthur was on the other side of her bed. Carefully, Anabelle slipped away from Arthur, and by the sleeping Knight. She changed into her most comfortable clothes, and grabbed one of her poetry books. She wanted to find a quiet place to breathe and escape. She opened her door, and came face to face with Gwaine. She hadn't expected him to still be waiting.

"You are going to get me into trouble Princess."

"I'm really not." She disagreed. "I just need a few minutes to turn my brain off. I have two overprotective men in my room, unwilling to let me breathe without reacting."

Gwaine considered what she said. "Come with me." He offered.

Anabelle looked at him, then back to Arthur and Leon before following the other Knight. She closed her door softly as not to wake the others. Gwaine led her to the back of the castle. Before reaching the training circles, there were tons of grassy areas to just let Anabelle sit and relax. He let her pick one, watching her lay under the morning sun with her book. She hadn't lied to him. All she needed was ten to fifteen minutes of time on her own, and she was ready to face being encased in the glass walls again. She finished parts of her book, continued to let the rays of sun shine down onto her skin before she stood, and rejoined the Knight who'd given her a short bit of freedom.

"Thank you." She said to him on their way back to the castle.

He smiled at her, seeing the small changes the night had taken on her. "Are you alright Princess?" He asked. "And I don't want to hear that same rehearsed pacifying answer you give to Arthur and Leon." He called her out.

Anabelle walked alongside him, feeling like there was someone who knew her tricks. She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm still scared. I feel violated and I feel like there is nowhere to run, but I don't want to run."

"I can understand that, but you don't need to run Anabelle. You have so many people here who will help you; who will keep you safe; and who would do anything to…"

"Thanks Gwaine." She said. "I just don't know how I feel about others sacrificing themselves for me."

He stopped when they arrived back to her room. "I understand that too Princess."

Neither of them had a chance to finish their talk as Leon swung her door open, looking at the two.

"Relax officer." Anabelle said. "I wanted to be out in the sun to read. You were asleep, so Gwaine took me outside and kept a close eye on me.

"Yes, I bet he did." Leon made a snarky comment.

Both Anabelle and Gwaine looked insulted.

"Now look," Anabelle sounded pissed off. "I'm not going to lie to you and say that I'm not attracted to Gwaine. I've already had that discussion with you. But Leon, you need to lay off. You know me better. I'm not going to make a stupid and impulsive decision based on good looks and arrogance."

"Hey. I'm standing right here." Gwaine interrupted her, looking more insulted.

Anabelle spun around to him. She realized her comments were misconstrued by him. "I didn't mean that to sound so rude." She explained with a smile. "It actually is more of a compliment to you."

She turned back to Leon, pointing her finger at him. "Gwaine and I are adults. We can control ourselves, and …"

Both men put a hand to each shoulder, stopping her from talking. She was getting worked up now.

"You're right Anabelle." Leon said, shocking the two by agreeing with his friend.

Anabelle looked up at him. "Thank you. So, you get that neither of us needs a babysitter, making sure that we're not sneaking off together?"

Leon nodded. The three agreed that Leon no longer needed to police the pair, in order to keep them from ripping their clothes off. The following hours gave Anabelle a chance to feel more secure. Daylight meant that she wouldn't dream. She was sitting on her own in the castle library, waiting for the King and his guards to finish the inventory they did in the armory every other day. She was joined by someone else while they worked through their duties. After not sleeping for much of the night, Anabelle laid her head down, unintentionally falling asleep on the small couch she'd been sitting on. She opened her eyes wide, realizing she had fallen to the mercy of Trystan again. She felt someone near her, so when a hand touched to her arm, she jumped up, ready to defend her self.

When she focused more, she saw that she was in the same room she had been in when she fell asleep, but it was not Trystan who disturbed her sleep.

"Morgana?" Anabelle questioned.

The woman who had been sitting beside her paused a moment before she smiled. Anabelle took notice of the woman she still called a good friend. Arthur had made little mention of his half-sister, and now Anabelle was getting a clue why.

"Where have you been Morgana?" The Princess smiled back, reaching out to hug her friend. Anabelle figured that she had not ever mistreated the magical lady, so she had no reason to fear her. Morgana stood, hugging the other woman happily.

"I did not know you had returned until recently."

"I would have come to visit if only I knew where you were." Anabelle said. "Although, now Arthur and Leon are far more unwilling to let me go anywhere on my own."

The women both talked, with Anabelle giving a few details to Morgana about her situation with Trystan, and the likely problem that he'd followed her here to Camelot. Morgana swore to keep an eye out for the man, sure to give Anabelle any updates on her search. The two women did not have a lot of time to catch up with one another, but it was nice to be able to "girl talk" with someone again. Anabelle was surrounded by men all day long, and Morgana always had to seem in complete control when around the men she instructed. Morgana was most interested in the revelation that Anabelle was interested in one of Arthur's Knights.

"Which one is it?" She questioned Anabelle. "You must tell me."

Anabelle said nothing at first, but gave a coy smile to her friend. Morgana proceeded to guess.

"I bet it is Leon. You've known him longest, and he has his sexy moments. I'll admit that."

Anabelle looked scandalized briefly. "Leon? Really? She nearly giggled. "He's like my brother. Eww. No. Plus, like you said, I've known him far too long."

"Then who?" Morgana pushed.

"Mordred." Anabelle admitted.

Morgana didn't give a reaction at first, but pondered the combination. Finally, she smiled, pleased to see her friend so happy. Anabelle could feel her hiding something important. The two women promised to see each other again soon. Morgana said that this would be their only means of communication, but Anabelle was fine with it. She watched as Morgana stood, letting go of her hands, and walking off into the distance before disappearing completely.

Anabelle opened her eyes again, this time laying in her own bed. She needed to know she wasn't still dreaming. Her dreams were not safe from anyone these days. Turning onto her side, she saw Mordred watching her again. She sat up, turning away from him. She did not want to go through this rejection anymore from him. It was safe to say that he was intentionally keeping his distance, she wanted to say something; she wanted to lose her temper and yell at him about his behavior, but she was unable to bring herself to do so.

"How did I get here?" She asked.

"Gwaine found you asleep in the pile of books you'd collected in the library." He joked with her about her reading habits.

She turned her head to him, ready to say something, but seeing the way he watched her still, the way he could care for her, and the way that he was so determined to now keep her at arm's distance made her feel more insignificant to him.

"I don't want to be here." She stated, going for her door a second later.

"Where would you like to go Princess?" Mordred asked, following at her side. Anabelle stopped, putting her hands up into the surrender she was willing to give him. "I want to be alone. I want you to stay here, so that I can be by myself."

Mordred clearly was not on the same page. He gave a funny look before refusing to let her run off anywhere by herself.

"Have I done something to upset you Princess?" He asked her, seeming to really want the honest answer.

Anabelle had enough to deal with. She did not want to be caught in this position too. Mordred however was like Anabelle when it came to retrieving answers. She wasn't given a choice.

"It is abundantly clear, and I should have seen the signs sooner that show you have moved forward. I was attracted to you when we first met. Hell, I'm still attracted to you, but I think that I confused you caring for me at the time with more. Whatever that was has faded in your eyes and actions." She cleared up the confusion between them before he could do so. "As you have moved on, I shall try to do the same."

Mordred went to reach out to her. She moved away, and it looked as though she'd moved purposely. He stood still, thinking about all Anabelle said to him in such a short amount of time.

"Anabelle." He said her name, and she turned back to him.

""Being attracted to you was the final reason I had to tell me that I shouldn't be with Trystan." She told him, walking a distance away.

Mordred caught back up to her, pulling her to a stop. "Do you think I have moved on so easily?" He questioned her. "Do you think that I could do that even after this much time has gone by on my part? It was not easy for me to lose you so suddenly after finding you. You are right." He took another step toward her, backing her up as he gauged her reaction. "There was an immediate attraction between us. I do not deny that. I have not given up hope Princess. Not a day has passed when I have not seen your face." He was so much closer to her now, his palm moving slowly over the bare skin at her waist. "Not a day ended or began when I did not think of you first."

Anabelle still melted at his touch. She wanted so much to rest into the hands at her waist and shoulder. She still had questions, and he was the only one who could answer them.

"Your actions contradict everything you have said."

Mordred smiled again, leaning in closer to her. His voice lowered to a whisper. "You have not been looking close enough then Princess. You have not been willing to look back, to see that I must watch you walk away. You do not see the hesitation I have to run after you. I always regret that I do not stop you and tell you plainly of my feelings for you."

"Your hesitation." Anabelle crossed her arms, moving away from him again. "Is it because you now know that I am royal born? Or is it because I am friends with Arthur?"

"It is neither, and we should not be having this conversation." He looked around them, and walked ahead of her, assuming they were not finished.

"This is your idea of a conversation?" Her voice carried to him.

There was nothing surprising about the way he reacted. "Have we not been standing here in conversation for the last few moments Princess?"

She closed her eyes in aggravation. "Call me Anabelle as you have done before. And yes, we are standing here finally talking to one another." She responded. "Still, little between us has been resolved." This time Anabelle walked off, ahead of the Knight she had once come to admire and not stopped thinking about. "I've changed my mind. I want to see the King." She insisted.

Mordred did not hesitate, following, catching up to her side. Anabelle knocked on Arthur's door this time as they reached her destination. No answer came, so Anabelle opened the door to Arthur's room. He was awake, sitting at his desk, looking terribly stressed. She entered, still unable to gain his attention.

"A King's job is never done." Anabelle said, finally getting her friend to look up.

She moved all the way across the room, standing beside him before his arm slid around her waist, bringing her to sit on his lap. Her hand stroked his hair, relaxing all of the stresses within him.

"I must apologize for not making more time for us to spend together." Arthur expressed his regret.

Anabelle shrugged. "You have many more responsibilities now that you are King. Have you got time now? There is much you must catch me up on."

Arthur nodded, complying with her wishes, pulling his arms all the way around her when they were both standing. "Ready?" He asked her.

Anabelle looked up at him, looked to his bed, and back at him. "You're not serious." She said, but she knew she had no choice now that he already had hold of her. "You are serious." She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's go."

Arthur picked her feet up off of the ground, getting into perfect position. Before Anabelle knew it, they were in a run, in the air, and flying onto the bed. Neither could help it. As soon as they landed with a bounce, both were laughing like silly children.

Once they settled back down, Anabelle was back to soothing any unrest or tension surrounding her friend. She could feel the burdens of being a ruler within her friend because she was close to being one herself. It was never an easy job.

"Where should we start?" Arthur questioned.

Anabelle knew exactly where they were going to start their talk. Part of her wanted to be more diplomatic about the subjects. On the other hand, she considered the fact that she never had to filter her opinions or questions with him before, so why should she start now?

"I think the first things I'll be asking about are your wife and your sister." She said, causing her friend to sit up and distance himself from her. He looked… Anabelle searched for the right term to describe the way her friend looked. Sad? Well yes, but it was deeper than that. Heartbroken? That was it. She wondered what could have been so troubling that it would make one of the strongest men she knew to go almost catatonic.

"Arthur sweetie, what happened?" She asked him, watching as he ran his hand through his hair, and down the back of his neck. It was a move he only displayed when he was at his most vulnerable. "Please talk to me. You are in pain, and I want to know why."

"Anabelle, I screwed everything up." Arthur finally spoke. "I lost her." He sounded defeated. "At least you were smart enough to realize that you shouldn't marry the wrong person. I made the mistake of ignoring the warning signs." He shifted back around to face her again.

"The first sign I should've seen was her interest in another man. She loved him."

"Lancelot?" Anabelle guessed, and Arthur nodded.

"I let her back into my heart, knowing that she was not wholly mine."

Anabelle understood what he meant. The stories in her time told of how while the King was away, Guinevere and Lancelot began their affair. Once the affair was revealed, it became the catalyst for Arthur's downfall. Thinking about that made Anabelle visibly upset. She hated knowing the details of everything that would occur. She was surprised she didn't have nightmares about that.

"Anabelle?" Arthur inquired with concern, but she changed the subject.

"What was the second sign?"

Arthur reached for her again, leaning her back into his chest. "I knew that the transition into becoming a ruler would be difficult one, but I was in love with her. The transition is tricky for anyone, but it is that much harder for those who have little experience being put into this vastly overwhelming life."

"It is a demanding life." Anabelle agreed. "Even you and I have had to prepare for years for becoming heads of our Monarchies.

"She wasn't ready and I was gone so much in the first few years we were married. She was alone. And then Elyan, her brother died after I gathered him and other Knights to help me raid and clear out an area being used in rituals of magic. Morgana was there."

"She must have felt more alone then."

"She blamed me, which made it possible for Morgana to get into her head and turn her against all of Camelot, which included me most of all."

"Arthur, that is terrible. Morgana never should've…"

"Morgana is a whole other destructive matter." The King cut her off. "She left long ago. She still believes that I hold true to Uther's beliefs about magic."

"Do you?"

Arthur laid his chin down onto Anabelle's shoulder. "I have seen magic at its best and at its worst, but I truly believe that I am more tolerant than my father was."

Anabelle smiled, giving an approving nod.

"Because of her personal assumptions, Morgana has sworn vengeance on all of Camelot, with Gwen at her side. I am sure she is planning something."

Anabelle got the same shaken and sick look.

An hour later, the Princess woke to shaking. The entire bed was shaking as her eyes flew open. She and Arthur had fallen asleep beside one another after or during their conversation. Anabelle wasn't sure which it was, but her first thought was that an earthquake was rumbling across the lands. As she sat up, she realized it was Arthur shaking. He was shaking so bad that the entire bed and its wood frame structure also shook. Anabelle put a light hand to his cheek. The lack of cold temperature led her to wonder what sort of dream he was… her next thought hit her hard. If Trystan could lash out at her in a dream, why could he not do the same to those around her?

"Let him go Trystan. Let him go!" She added a good amount of venom to her demand, holding her friend close as he still endured whatever panic Trystan could come up with to torment the sanctuary of Arthur's dreams.

"Arthur." She spoke softly, trying to wake him. "Arthur, wake up."

"No." She heard him begin to mumble. "No. Please. Anabelle!"

She was thrown back a foot as he sat straight up with a shout of her name. He was sweating, and breathing so heavily that Anabelle thought he might be having an anxiety attack.

"Arthur?" She said his name again. She remembered the exact details of her own nightmare, and seeing the fear and unnerving terror in her friend's eyes, told her that whatever Arthur had been subjected to was equally as cruel and horrific.

"Anabelle." His voice sounded lost. "Anabelle."

"I'm here Arthur. I'm right here my love." She carefully touched his shaking hand.

Arthur jumped at the touch of her fingers.

"I'm sorry." Her apology came in a surrender, but she saw his eyes then coming into full focus again.

"Anabelle." He reached out, touching her for only a second before pulling her hard against his chest. He sounded relieved. "You're alive."

Anabelle was only able to guess then at what sort of depraved brutality Trystan had used to break the King of Camelot.

"He used me against you." She surmised, feeling him nod. She backed away, hoping he would tell her.

"He took you from me." Arthur stopped and shook his head. "That's not the way to explain it." He corrected. "He didn't just take you from me. He tore you away from me, and it was like ripping a part of my own body from me."

Anabelle put her palm over the side of his face. She would do anything for Arthur, and she knew exactly how it felt to feel someone you love being torn away from you. She comforted him as best she could.

"He took you from me, and proceeded to make me watch as he stole my weapon, my sword." His hands did not let go of Anabelle, gripping her a little bit tighter as he relived the sickening nightmare. "He put my sword right through you."

Anabelle took in a sharp breath, and didn't pause for a second before hugging her friend again. "It's alright sweetie. I'm here. I am not going anywhere." She tried to assure him. His arms were wrapped so tight to her, that she had to shift slightly in order to keep breathing.

"I have never been so scared Anabelle."

"I will not allow him to keep doing this to us." She stated.

The two stayed held together until much later. In fact they hadn't moved for hours until Merlin walked in to check on the King, ho currently sat on his bed with Anabelle on his lap, both unmoving even as he entered.

"Arthur." Merlin spoke, and both bodies slowly turned to the man.

"What is it?" Arthur asked as Anabelle moved.

"Leon would like a few minutes of your time in the courtyard."

Arthur nodded, looking over to Anabelle again.

"I will have Mordred escort me back to my room." She stood, kissing his cheek. "There is a letter that I would like to start writing." Anabelle passed by Merlin, smiling as she did so, wondering when he might understand that she knew more than she said.

Anabelle was greeted by Mordred as soon as she opened Arthur's door completely. He didn't smile, but she had to assume the reason for that was their previous conversation. She hadn't exactly let him off the hook for any of his behavior, and had more or less suggested that he was afraid to confront her or admit what he felt. She had pissed him off. Well good, she thought. Perhaps then it would push him to action. She jumped backwards, seeing Mordred grab at his weapon when they both heard a voice yelling from down the hall. Anabelle took a deep breath, realizing that the voice shouting her name was Gwaine. She and Mordred rounded the corner, slowing their pace to a quick walk.

"Gwaine?" Anabelle voiced.

His head whipped to the side to see her coming toward him. "Anabelle." He said, using the same tone of relief Arthur had used.

Anabelle immediately saw the look in his eyes as the Knight rushed to her. His arms circled her, and she could feel whatever terror in him dying bit by little bit. She pulled her arms up around him, hugging him in return, sensing the emotions from the other man swimming, having to watch Anabelle held in the arms of another man. He took a step forward as the Princess buried her face in Gwaine's neck.

" Gwaine, what happened? I know that look too well these days." She questioned, finally able to pull away as he started to release his own hold on her. She kept one hand to his arm. "Talk to me please. Tell me what he did."

Gwaine looked down at her again, his emotions now untied from his nightmare.

"Trystan, you son-of-a-bitch." Anabelle voiced, hating to see this type of fear in any man. She understood it far too well. She pulled him close again.

"I thought he had…" He started. "There was blood on the floor. It was raining down from the ceiling, and you were screaming."

Anabelle leaned back again, tilting her head to keep his gaze. "I'm okay. No blood. See?" She moved around for him to see that she was unharmed. "It was a nightmare."

Neither was in a position to care that both Leon and Percival approached as they went on holding each other close

"Trystan may have attacked Gwaine." Mordred quietly explained, still watching the two sort out this new test of inner strength.

Anabelle took a single step back from her friend, reassuring him once more that she was safe. Mordred took her hand as Gwaine reluctantly left her side. She needed to find a way to fix this. She would not spend her time afraid of Trystan attacking her or others. Anabelle would conquer her fears one way or the other.


	4. Last Priestess III: Chapter Three

The Last Priestess III: CHAPTER THREE

She knew him. And, she didn't just know him in passing as a simple acquaintance. The way she looked at him- it made him feel as though she knew his deepest secrets, but that was impossible. Those were the things that he could not say to anyone. Still, somehow she knew it all. Her eyes held whatever closeness they shared in them. But what reason would he have to tell anyone, her especially, those secrets that were meant to be guarded? Merlin couldn't help but recall the two days before when she had insisted on meeting him. He watched as she whispered into Leon's ear, and seeing the way that the Knight reacted to whatever she said. Their friendship was still a mystery to many, but Merlin most of all. She made him laugh whenever they were together, and he was a happier and more mellow a person with her. Whatever she'd said to him, he had agreed to. A short time after Merlin stopped watching them, Leon caught up to the quiet sorcerer.

"Merlin, I need a favor." Leon asked, coming to a halt.

"Sure. Anything." Merlin agreed, unwilling to deny anyone whatever they needed.

"The Princess would like to meet you." Both Leon and Merlin gave the same bemused look to one another, but Leon said it was important to her, so Merlin agreed.

She was never on her own these days, thanks to a crazed lunatic who had followed her through time. Merlin was still stuck on that part of the story. How the hell… Honestly, it didn't matter how it all worked. Arthur and the Knights protected her, and that was what mattered. He waited until Leon said it was alright to say hello to the Princess. She had been alone in Arthur's study. She turned around completely when he entered, the light of the sun shining through the stained-glass onto her face. She truly was striking in her beauty.

"Hello Emrys." She smiled.

Merlin closed the door immediately, ready to confront her if he needed to. She had called him Emrys. There were few people who knew his true name, and he did not tell just any one who asked. He moved as close as he could, as close as she would allow.

"How do you know my name?"

"You mean how do I know your true druid name?" She questioned in return. "You told me."

Again Merlin looked confounded. "Why? Why would I tell you my name?"

"Do you think it improbable that we should be friends?" Anabelle was enjoying their conversation.

He could tell she enjoyed talking to him. He had to admit, that he enjoyed questioning her back. He was the only one within the castle walls who did not know much about her still, and had to make more of an effort. This morning as he watched her, he found her as fascinating as the others did. She was a constant mystery. She was in Arthur's private study again. The King allowed her to enter whether he was present or not, so the only surprise as Merlin entered was the way the Princess stood, admiring the trident he, Gwaine, and Arthur had acquired years ago from the Fisher King. Her eyes were full of wonder as if she knew where it had come from. That was a distinct possibility. He didn't speak until she turned around.

"Emrys." She greeted him, seeing him recoil at her knowledge of his name.

He was desperate to know how she knew him. What relationship did they have?

"Would you like me to go?" She inquired, but Merlin shook his head.

He wanted her to stay, if just to talk to her for a short time. "I see you found Arthur's trident. It was his task, in order to prove his worth as a King."

Anabelle let her eyes widen. She knew what that meant. She'd received a quest of sorts to prove that she was worthy to become Queen as well. And if the trident had been Arthur's quest, it would mean it was really… She whipped her head around to look at it again.

"That means… Are you saying that this is the trident belonged to…" It was impossible to fathom that it was real.

"It belonged to the Fisher King." Merlin confirmed, seeing the Princess flinch.

"He's real?" She questioned. "He isn't myth?"

"He was real."

"So his lands…His waste land…"

"Also real." He spoke to her. "But I think they are called the Perilous lands."

"Do you think Arthur would be willing to go back there?" Anabelle asked hopefully.

Merlin shrugged. "Hard to say with the King. But he seems to give you what you want." He didn't mean to insult her. He thought it was good that Arthur had a woman to dote upon again. "I have to think that with a murderous fiancé after you, it is going to wait a bit."

"Perhaps you're right." She agreed.

The two continued to talk until Merlin finished straightening up the room. They walked together up a few staircases before Anabelle stopped. Her future friend had a good point earlier. Her homicidal fiancé was still on the loose, and he needed to be dealt with. She had a plan, but knew Arthur would not agree to it. However, she knew someone who might be more willing.

"Emrys, would you do me a favor?"

He agreed without hesitation.

"Would you see if the King and his Knights are still in council? If they are finished, would you inform Sir Gwaine that I'd like to speak with him as soon as he is ready. She went straight to her room as soon as Merlin agreed to her request, and left her side.

Gwaine arrived a few minutes later, knocking and entering Anabelle's room. She was in the middle of continuing to write a letter.

"My lady, I was told you have a need to see me." He said.

The Princess looked up from the desk she occupied, setting down her pen. "Yes." She said. She waited until he entered further before standing to approach him.

"I want to talk to you about Trystan." She told him, and he looked hesitant. "I cannot ask this of the King, and Leon is so concerned that I dare not bring this up with him yet either."

"What is it Princess?"

"We know that he is dangerous. You and Arthur know some of the things that he can do. He is deadly, and I am worried about what he might do or what he may attempt to do to me if he traps me in my nightmares again. He's already hurt me physically."

Gwaine stiffened. He hadn't been aware of the fact that Trystan had harmed her. She'd only told Leon.

"What would you ask of me? I will do anything to keep him from bringing more harm to you in any way."

After he said that, he saw the familiar ' _I'm going to ask you to do something dangerous and stupid.'_ look, and shook his head slightly.

"I've run from Trystan too much. I won't do it again. I can't keep living with this feeling of weakness."

""What are you asking me to do?"

"I want you to teach me to fight. I may need to defend myself."

"No Anabelle." He had refused. "It is against the rules."

"Whose rules? Your rules?" She had smiled when he used her name instead of using her titles. It meant that they were becoming friends.

"Yes. My rules." He stated. "And Arthur's. You know how he would react to my agreement."

"Gwaine, please. " She asked, placing a hand over his. "I am tired of not being able to separate dream from reality."

She was touching him, and looking at him with those royal blue eyes of hers. He was going to agree, and it was amazing that she could bring him to succumb so easily. He wondered how Arthur and Leon put up with it.

"Okay Anabelle." He released her hand from his and stood. "You will meet me at the gates tomorrow morning, ready to train."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The following morning the sun had not yet touched the horizon when Anabelle woke, dressed in her own clothes, and some what prepared for what might come when she saw Gwaine waiting on her. He looked her up and down, concentrating on her attire. He smiled, telling her that they were going on a short hike. They would be training away from the castle. If the King or other Knights saw that Gwaine agreed to put a weapon in her hand, they'd both be in trouble. They made their way to a small area between a circle of trees before Gwaine pulled out his own sword, and tossed another to Anabelle. She dropped it, unprepared for its weight or severity.

"Don't be afraid of your weapon Anabelle. It could end up being the only security that stands between you and danger. You cannot be afraid to use it. You must have the courage to defend your life or the lives of others. It is not something to take lightly Princess." He used her title with condescension, knowing it would cause her to react.

"Don't call me that Knight." She bent down to retrieve the sword, surprised that even before she was fully upright again, Gwaine came at her with his own sword.

Anabelle lifted the heavy weaponry, finding her balance with a step back as she moved against his unfair advance. Once she was used to the sword and the force of Gwaine's attack, she struck at him.

"I am not going to be a defenseless Princess."

"Prove it." He taunted her, taking a step back as she swung back at him.

Soon the two were really sparring, fighting as if this were a proper battle. A few times Gwaine had to duck in order to dodge the surprisingly brutal attacks Anabelle made. She was clearly on a mission to know how to keep Trystan from hurting her. She was a quick study, but he could make her better; he could make her untouchable. The Knight could sense when she was growing tired of their lesson an hour and a half later. She had unintentionally lost her focus and fallen to the ground more than a few times.

"We are done for the day." He said, finally relenting.

The two were talking and laughing together as they slowly walked back toward the gates. Gwaine was entertaining to Anabelle. All of the other Knights, including Mordred, were a bit more unyielding. He tucked both swords away.

"Next time, we will work on your hesitation. When you hesitate, you die, or you get injured." Gwaine continued his instruction as they reached the base of the stairs.

Anabelle gave a subtle smile. "You're saying that we can do this again?"

He nodded with less reluctance. The truth was that he didn't really have much choice in this matter. He wasn't going to watch her die at the hands of a madman because he had said no, and refused to strengthen her defenses.

"You are not to say a word about this to Leon or Arthur. It is our secret." He made her swear. "They would both have my head or worse if they found that I put a weapon in your hands."

"You have my word Gwaine." She lifted on to her toes and kissed his cheek, feeling his hand briefly at her back. "Thank you." She said. Before walking away, making her way up the stairs with him right behind her.

Anabelle still couldn't sleep through the night. She had closed her eyes for about an hour or so, but she wasn't sure that such a short time counted as sleeping. Mordred was at her bedside, keeping guard again when she woke. She flipped onto her side, seeing that he too was wide awake. He, Leon, and Percival had taken to trading off through the nights to watch the Princess. While one slept, the others stayed to stand guard.

"How long have you been here? Anabelle questioned the man she currently stood in crush with.

"I just traded off with Gwaine." He answered. "He is outside of your door, still refusing to sleep too."

She knew that Mordred couldn't understand what she and Gwaine, and even Arthur had experienced, so he couldn't comprehend their reasons for choosing to stay awake for as long as possible. Anabelle sat up, propping herself up on her pillows. By accident, she let the shirt she wore fall from her right shoulder, exposing the birthmark she had on her back. Although small, the pattern within the mark was elaborate. Morded saw it, leaning closer, giving an unexpected gasp. He stopped her as she made an attempt to cover the mark.

"That is interesting." Mordred surprised her by saying.

"It's a birthmark I was born with."

"It isn't a birthmark." He moved closer, sitting on her bed, shifting her over a foot or so in order to get a closer look at her shoulder blade. "It is a symbol. Do you know what it means?"

"I was not aware that it meant anything at all."

He trailed a single finger over the intricate lines, closely marveling at the patterns. "Would you like to know what it means?"

Anabelle turned her upper body around, her face close to his again.

"What I do know is that it is a druid symbol. If you were born with it, that would mean you are druid born. Mordred seemed fascinated that she might be druid.

"Yes." She answered plainly, unintentionally touching her hand to his. "I know that I am druid born. The only thing I don't know is what the mark means."

Mordred smiled at her. "I have to show you something." He lifted his hand away from hers, rolling up the sleeve of his tunic, showing the Princess the same pattern he bore on his forearm. He had been smiling, but when her eyes met his again, he was contemplative.

"If you are druid born," he started, "does that mean you also possess magic?" He guessed. "You have mentioned Trystan's magic. Is he druid born?"

Anabelle stopped his questioning. She could see that he had many, and she was willing to answer them all.

"Trystan is not a druid. His dark magic is a mystery, even to Emrys. My magic does not stand up to Trystan's. It is different."

Mordred looked happy and relieved. "You do have magic. In what way is it different?"

Anabelle fully turned around to him as his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She relaxed into him.

"I make it so that people cannot lie. I am basically a very effective human truth serum. It has its advantages and disadvantages." She was drawing her fingers over the mark on his forearm, the same way he had over hers. "Do you think I was meant to be found by you the first time we met?"

"I don't know." He ran the tip of his finger across her neck. "I wish I knew the answer to your question. It is one of my questions as well." Whatever sort of doubts harbored by the two of them were disappearing much faster the more they talked. Anabelle was willing to share more, and Mordred could see that she was more than Arthur's friend and more than a mere Princess.

His hand moved the palm of his hand to her shoulder, bringing her even closer now. He had regretted not kissing Anabelle until this point. He had wanted to many times, but hesitated because she was always surrounded by Knights, and because he knew little about her, aside from being a member of royalty. He also wanted the first time that he kissed her to mean more. Anabelle could see no indecision in him any longer. He leaned in towards her, finally touching his mouth to hers. He was gentle for a moment, only until she reciprocated. When she did, his kiss deepened, his free hand placed at her lower back. When Morded reluctantly broke their kiss, he kept his hands in place, holding her close, his forehead rested to hers.

"I hate to think that I will lose you again." He whispered. "I just found you again, and you will…"

"Let's not talk about that right now." Anabelle suggested. She really didn't want to think of leaving. She didn't want to face the idea of losing him either. "It's kind of a ridiculously romantic theory, but perhaps on some level my attraction to you and yours for me has been destined for much longer than we realize. I wonder how long Emrys knew my fate to be here in Camelot. He has kept secrets of the past and future before."

"I cannot say that I disagree. It is a romantic theory, but no less possible. Emrys has obviously become wiser and more powerful with time. I would not put it past him to know such things."

Anabelle nodded, curling herself up to her Knight. "Romance and hypotheses aside, I would like to find answers." She closed her eyes again.

She fell asleep against Mordred's chest, feeling a sense of safety and comfort again, but her sleep was not uninterrupted. Morgana visited again, and she was not alone. The Queen stood at her side, not looking happy to be standing with Anabelle.

"I thought you two should meet." Morgana said, stepping to the side. "Anabelle, this is Guinevere."

Anabelle smiled, regardless of Guinevere's demeanor. "I was hoping to meet you this time." She greeted.

Morgana excused herself temporarily, disappearing back into a smoky void.

"I'm not sure how much Morgana has told you about me, but where I come from, your name is as synonymous as Arthur's and Camelot."

Guinevere finally met Anabelle's gaze at the sound of the King's name. "Just what is your relationship to him?"

"Arthur?" The Princess asked. "Our friendship goes back years. When my father would visit, he would always bring me. Our fathers forced us to spend time together. I found the Prince to be spoiled, arrogant, and far too indulged by those around him. He thought the same of me. We eventually found a strong friendship, and now he protects me while I keep him grounded."

"But you have been gone for so long."

Anabelle nodded. "Yes. I have had to tend to personal and political turmoil in my own time. Unfortunately, wars do not disappear or become less violent with time."

"So, your friendship holds no attraction?"

Anabelle smirked. "There is someone else that I have feelings for. A Knight." She confessed. "The King is good looking. There is no denying that." She saw the Queen give an agreeable shrug. "Arthur and I have been friends far too long. I could not consider being attracted to him."

"That is good to know."

Anabelle crossed her arms. "I know how you feel about me." She made a point to mention.

Guinevere's demeanor became more indistinct. "You think so? Do you really think that you are so clever that you can know so much in such a short time?"

"One does not always need words to understand animosity, jealousy, and suspicion."

Gwen sat down, the smugness of her own title still on her face. "Morgana was right." She said. "You are intuitive and smart. Tell me what else you think you know."

Anabelle ignored the blatant condescension from the Queen's words and tone. "I have known the King since we were children. I love him, and I wonder how much you could've loved him if you were willing to leave. I didn't leave willingly, but you did."

"You're questioning my love for him?" Gwen asked. "Because of the Pendragon men, I lost my father, my brother, and a true love that was strong."

"I assume that true strong love was Lancelot." Anabelle guessed. "Did you ever love Arthur that much?"

"We started out with love." The Queen admitted, unable to be less than honest. "But after some time, and getting to see him less and less, I felt that a marriage with so much distance was not worth much. The life of a Queen is not all it is made out to be."

"Tell me about it." Anabelle understood that all too well.

"Morgana says that you are in line for your own throne." Gwen commented. "I would not be so quick to learn how to rule by watching the Pendragon men. I thank goodness for Morgana. She helped me to see the truth through magic because I did not trust her any other way. Once the magic was taken, I realized that I felt the same. You have Morgana's trust, and she has yours. Can you not see how Arthur twists her with his games? He would see her killed or driven mad for his own selfishness. Do you not love Morgana as you once did?"

"Of course I love Morgana." Anabelle said, listening to what Guinevere had to say. This was the beauty of her gift. "But I love Arthur as well. While my love for Morgana stands, my loyalties are to Camelot and the men who protect it."

Guinevere nodded. "So be it."

"You are playing a dangerous game."

The Queen stood. Anabelle could not say anything more. Morgana had arrived to separate the two. "Morning is near. We must be going."

Guinevere turned to Anabelle once more. "I was reluctant to see this side of things, as I can see you are now. I was once loyal to Camelot. You should begin to see things in the right light soon enough."

Anabelle felt the woman eluding to a plan. She only smiled, making a mental note to figure out what the hell the comment meant and how to avoid what might come from any plan Guinevere and Morgana concocted.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Guinevere. I do hope to speak again." Anabelle offered, watching the other two women disappear before she woke to the sunlight streaming into her room.

Anabelle felt sick when she woke the following morning. She knew that the Queen did not like the young Princess invading her territory and positively influencing the people as the King also tended to do. Anabelle also know that the Queen and Morgana were up to something more. There were reasons behind everything that was said, and Anabelle was smart enough to see through the facade. She met Gwaine earlier because neither had been interested in more sleep than was necessary, training for only a short time before Anabelle had to meet Arthur.

She was getting better. She was getting stronger. Gwaine was far more impressed with her level of proficiency with a sword than any of the new Knights that trained. She was light on her feet and could swiftly move. He hated to admit it, but the Princess was in better shape than most of the Knights together.

"Where did you learn to move and shield yourself like this?" He asked as they'd tirelessly worked together.

"Fencing." Anabelle surprised the man with her response. "It was a required activity when I was in school. I guess it's sort of the same concept."

The pair talked on and on as they exercised. They still talked when Gwaine ended their early morning session.

"We're finished." He said, taking her sword. "You're training and skill is improved."

"Improved?" Anabelle put her hands to her hips, trying to sound insulted She knew that she had impressed her friend.

Gwaine gave a smile as he faced her. "I won't say it Anabelle." He refused her. "You'll only get a bigger ego."

She gave a loud laugh. "You want to talk egos? Wow."

He put his hands up in surrender. "Alright. You are a reasonably quick study, and your expertise is higher than most Knights within the castle. Happy?"

Anabelle smiled smugly. "Thank you." She did her best to sound appreciative, but Gwaine knew her better. He gave a look of mock annoyance, taking her arm to escort her back.

"Do me a favor when you get a chance." He said. "Try attacking one of the other Knights. I want you to practice even when we are away from here."

"I thought you said that they aren't to find out."

"Not Leon. Don't go after him." Gwaine pondered the idea for a moment. "Go for Percival or Mordred. I will sort of warn them to be on guard."

"Won't that defeat the purpose if they know I'm coming?"

"They won't know you are the threat. I said I would sort of warn them."

The two had matching grins as they returned to the castle gates again.

Annabelle was changed and prepared to meet Arthur for breakfast fifteen minutes later. She was supposed to wait in her room for Mordred to escort her down to her friend, and she had given serious consideration to staying put. She considered the options of waiting for her Knight, or not. If she could make it down to the hidden alcove a few yards down the corridor, she could take Gwaine's advice and practice her attack. The latter sounded more fun. Quickly and quietly, she grabbed the dagger Gwaine had instructed her to keep on her at all times, and moved out of her room and further down the hall. She knew he would come through this way. It was his pattern to take this route each day after he finished training. She had seen over time that his route did not often change. She had him. He wouldn't expect her attack. She hid in the shadows of the walls and a deep niche in the castle wall, hearing his steps coming down the way. She held close to the dagger in her hand. While she would never actually hurt Mordred, Gwaine wanted her to practice an unprepared attack. He was so close now. His footsteps were getting louder. As soon as he was in position, passing by, she leapt out at him. To her surprise, she hadn't surprised him as much as she had anticipated. Out of nowhere, as soon as her hand came close to grabbing his shoulder, fingers wrapped her wrist, with another hand on her waist. She went flying over him, landing on the ground underneath him. Her back was to the floor, and he had her pinned. Looking down at her, there was something strangely different in his eyes.

"Good try." Mordred said, laughing. He wasn't laughing at her or her attempt, but at the look of defeat and astonishment on her face. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

His laugh was nice. It was sort of musical in a singing way. Anabelle didn't hear trumpets or angels, but she liked his laugh.

"Are you going to tell me what I did wrong? I did everything Gwaine told me to." She said.

"Your first mistake was listening to Gwaine." He nearly laughed again.

"He is under the impression that I am a quick study." She said, helped to stand by her druid Knight. "What do you think?"

The pair started walking down to Arthur's chambers as they spoke. "I think Gwaine has a good point, but I also think that you should inform the King of your intentions to keep letting Gwaine train you."

"I intend on telling the King when he is no longer losing sleep and when he is not so worried that I might die at any second."

"We are all worried about that Anabelle." Mordred voiced with a low whisper.

"All of you?" She questioned, curious to know how much he would reveal.

Mordred stopped walking, grasping her waist once again. "All of us." He whispered still.

He kissed her again, pulling her closer as he did, and it made them both happy. There was something strange in the way he looked back at her this time. She could see it in his eyes. He was questioning her without saying a word. Unfortunately, Anabelle never had a talent for mind-reading, so she had to ask.

"What question are you considering asking me?"

Mordred blinked a few times, startled by the way she could see right through any façade. He took a step back. "I wasn't going to ask anything yet."

Anabelle gave an unrelenting stare, pushing him into revealing more to her. He wasn't lying to her, but the truth was he wasn't being as straight-forward as he could be.

"I was only considering the idea of telling the King my feelings for his friend. Then I was contemplating what your opinion might be.

Anabelle didn't say anything in response, but took his hand with hers, continuing to make her way to Arthur's chambers.

"He must be stopped. He must be caught soon." Arthur insisted. He held no hesitation or amount of surrender in his statement. He, Gwaine, Leon, and the other Knights had been in private conversation for the last hour.

Arthur and Anabelle had not been given too many opportunities to spend long amounts of time together, but Leon had taken each chance he had been offered, to speak to the young Princess. Like Anabelle, he had a special talent for digging out information from others without prying so much that it made them uncomfortable. Anabelle had given him pages of information on Trystan, but not enough yet to find the murderous man

"He has been doing this to her for the past year, possibly longer." Leon growled. He actually growled as the words escaped him. He is slowly dismantling her and everything she has become. It isn't just her Kingdom at risk Arthur."

Arthur nodded in agreement. He kept his body facing a nearby window so that others could not gauge or diminish his growing rage. "Why would she allow him to do that to her for so long? Why didn't she run from him sooner?"

"Because he was watching." The men all spun around to the doorway to see Anabelle standing quietly beside Mordred.

"I know that you are all in private conversation," she started to apologize, but none of the three would allow it.

Gwaine stood, and Anabelle smiled over to him. She moved towards Leon as he beckoned her closer to him. He wanted so badly to protect her from everything still.

"He was always watching." Anabelle continued. "If I had run in my time, it would've been easy for him to find me. Literally the whole world knows who I am. I was sent here to you because those around me assumed he could not, or would not be able to follow."

"We cannot fight against his magic with our weapons." Mordred claimed. "He will take this fight to his end. If we sleep, he can attack us, but without rest, we are unfocused and at a disadvantage."

"I've been at the mercy of his magic." Gwaine commented, looking back to Anabelle. "I understand the deep-rooted fear that sets inside of every part of you." He then turned to Arthur and his brothers. "This man gets into your head. His magic climbs into your thoughts, and dreams. I don't know that he cannot get to us even while we are awake. He manipulates and uses everything in your mind until you can't tell one truth from a lie. Once he has turned you inside out, he uses it to terrorize you."

Anabelle could see the man ready to start shaking. She knew that same feeling of being brought to your knees with fear at its most unrestrained points. She let go of Leon, and walked to where Gwaine stood, taking his hands with hers. Her eyes were kind. They brought the strong Knight back to her reality.

Arthur nodded in complete agreement, watching Anabelle work her charm on his friend, feeling a chill shake down his spine as he recalled the visions and nightmares he had seen. He'd experienced the same warped and twisted visions that Trystan caused.

"There must be a way around his magic." The King spoke, putting a hand to Anabelle's shoulder while she leaned against Gwaine. "How do I fight him Anabelle?" Arthur asked, hoping she had some simple hidden secrets or answers that had not been revealed. "How do we defeat him?"

Anabelle shifted away from Gwaine, keeping his hand with hers. "Mordred is right. He will take this fight to the end. He wants me, and is unwilling to stop until he has me at his mercy. He is capable of darkness at its worst." She felt Leon put a hand to her other shoulder, but she turned back to Gwaine. She knew that he too knew the fear she knew. "I don't believe he can attack while we are awake. He has never had a talent for that, but I will not say that for certain. His magic is stronger here, and the best advice I have is let him come to us. Make it impossible for him to stay away, and catch him off guard.

"Make him come here?" Percival questioned her logic. "If he steps foot here, he will capture you. We are trying to avoid losing you Princess."

Anabelle gave a look of mock skepticism. "Use me." She said. "He wants me, and I am the sole reason he is here. He will come for me."

She knew her plan would cause trouble and more arguments, especially with Arthur. She half-regretted her idea as she watched the King excuse his council for the time being. He insisted Anabelle stay, so that they could speak about this in private. Anabelle knew that meant he was going to argue and reprimand her for such a reckless and irresponsible consideration. She would hear the same lecture from Leon later.

She watched as Mordred gave her a supportive glance before closing the door behind him.

"I know what you're going to say Arthur." Anabelle stayed a good foot and a half out of reach. "I'm not saying that the idea isn't a tad dangerous and irresponsible, but can you truly deny the logic in it?" She asked. "The truth of the matter is, Trystan came here for one thing."

Arthur spun around to her, both anger and reason swimming in his expressive eyes.

"He wants you. But I do not see how offering you up as bait is going to achieve the goal of capture."

Anabelle sat down, leaning back into the chair she occupied. "I am never without at least two on guard Knights. If and when Trystan does enter the city, he will try to take me, but we will be ready."

"I don't like this plan Anabelle." Arthur disagreed still, but the Princess was not ready to relent.

"Have you got any other ideas? I'm open to suggestions as much as you are my King."

Arthur gave a long and loud exhale. "Come here." He stretched out his arms to her, pulling her close as soon as she stood close. He held her tight, embracing her as he had done long ago. "I will not allow him to hurt you again. You are not his to play with. He is willing to go to his death to have you, but so am I Anabelle."

Anabelle hugged her friend tighter. She hated to think of Arthur losing his life in the coming battle that history spoke of, but to change history, and lose Arthur to the madness and desperation within Trystan was not an option.

Arthur and Anabelle enjoyed the rest of the morning together. This time together was not something the pair could experience every day, so when they did have the opportunity to talk, they did so about any and everything. This morning they spoke about Anabelle and her family. She told Arthur first about her father's illness, and the little time he had left. She could not hold back her tears, thinking about the possibility of not seeing her family again, or that her father might not live long enough to see her return.

Arthur had once known Anabelle better than anyone else in her life. One thing that had not changed was her ability to change subjects every few minutes. It was a clear indication that her attention was on something that she either wanted to keep hidden, or wanted to bring up subtly.

"Is everything alright Anabelle?" He questioned her from where he sat. "You look as though you have something specific on your mind."

Anabelle was always happy and willing to go on talking about any subject Arthur chose, her attention remained on Mordred's idea to speak with Arthur. Her feelings for the young Knight had neither lessened nor disappeared in the time they had been apart. She started by thinking about the way he held her, and the way his fingertips touched to her skin. And then like always, she couldn't ignore the actuality of him killing her best-friend. That part would never sit well with the Princess. Mordred would kill the King, and the King would kill Mordred. There was nothing she could do to change that. She would lose them both soon, but until that point came, she did not want to continue hiding her feelings.

"Arthur, there is something I should come clean about." Anabelle said, holding the King's full attention. "Before I arrived here to Camelot this time, I was here another time shortly before. It was partly a dream, which makes me think that Trystan had something to do with it." She waited, watching for any reaction from her friend. "I was hurt when I woke under the sun, and I was bound to a tree somewhere in the forest area." Anabelle lowered her head, thinking back. "I was found by a man who for all intents and purposes saved my life. He untied me, got me to safety, and made sure I was not further harmed."

Arthur put a hand to his chin, allowing everything Anabelle told him, sink in, but the Princess had to go on.

"The thing is Arthur, when I arrived here this time, I came face to face with the same man who saved me. He is one of your Knights."

Arthur looked up now, expecting a name from her.

"Mordred." She confirmed. "It was Mordred.

The pair were surprised when the once closed door was thrown open, Percival rushing to Arthur's side, whispering something to him. There was no warning or acknowledgment to Arthur's abrupt exit. He was out the door, rushing to whatever emergency had occurred. Anabelle looked expectantly over to Percival before they both followed behind the King.

"Morderd." The Knight spoke, gaining Anabelle's full attention. "He has fallen unexpectedly and irretrievably ill."

The young Princess was then moving much quicker with her friend, demanding more answers-answers that no one had to give.

"There is little I can say Princess. I'm going on as much information as you and the King."

"What happened?" Anabelle insisted on knowing.

"He passed out in the armory with two other Knights. He has a fever, and …"

"It could be Trystan." She worried. "Gwaine was contemplating whether or not Trystan can pull us into sleeping visions during the day."

"That was my first thought, but Leon and I can't determine any way that Trystan would be behind this." Percival tried to calm the fearful Princess.

"But you cannot be sure." Anabelle was still panicking.

Percival pulled her to a stop. His hand rested on her shoulder, quieting the disruption and emotional upheaval ready to burst. He saw every part of what Anabelle felt for Mordred in her eyes. After watching the Princess interact with the Knights, and the King, it was clear that one Knight in particular held Anabelle's heart completely. It was difficult to say if she had fallen in love with Mordred yet, but Percival thought it nice that the two had found each other.


	5. Last Priestess III: Chapter Four

The Last Priestess: CHAPTER FOUR

Anabelle had been pacing the small area outside of Gaius' chambers for the last hour, waiting for Arthur to give her or anyone an update on Mordred's condition. She was growing more and more impatient with every passing minute without word from the King or Gaius, or even Merlin. Anabelle grew more petulant and irritated by the idea that Merlin had been granted access inside, but she had to wait. Ten more minutes without hearing anything, her impatience had won the inner battle of the anxious Princess. She didn't knock, or bother with any polite protocols. Reaching for the door, she entered the room, going straight to where Arthur stood beside the still sleeping Knight.

"Anabelle." Gaius voiced her presence.

Anabelle held up her hands to the three men coming to stop her. "I want to see him." She insisted of Arthur. "I will not be stopped."

Arthur had since become more aware of the complex history between Anabelle and Mordred. He could see the distinct worry in her. Recognizing that he probably should have brought her in sooner, the King gave a nod, making sure that she was allowed closer to Mordred.

Anabelle was at his side in seconds. His skin was so cold when she touched his face. He looked lifeless in his state. She took his hand in an attempt to let him know that she was near. Arthur stood behind her, watching his friend fall in love with a good man. It was an amazing thing to see his friend find comfort, and some degree of happiness, despite the worry she had for Mordred's life.

"We have to do something. There must be more you can do." Anabelle said, her requests directed more to Gaius than anyone else.

"We do not know the exact cause of this ailment my lady." Gaius sadly said in return.

"Anabelle, we are doing everything possible to help him." Arthur told her with ambiguity remaining in his tone. He put a hand to her arm, trying to get her to leave, but he was shrugged away.

"Anabelle, we have to let him rest." He said.

"He is resting. I'm staying here." She argued. "I am not going to leave him yet. Arthur, please."

Arthur glanced up at Gaius, who gave a single nod from where he stood mixing herbs and medicinal remedies. Gaius was someone else who seemed to grant Anabelle anything she asked for.

"Okay." The King agreed, leaning down to kiss Anabelle's cheek before leaving.

Once Arthur was gone from the room, Anabelle looked up at Gaius. He was already looking back at her.

"Percival and Leon were right about one thing." She mentioned. "This is not Trystan's doing. He might like to be, but he is not capable of this level of magic."

Merlin and Gaius looked taken aback.

"You think this is magical?" Merlin inquired evasively.

Anabelle twisted around to see Merlin. "This is most definitely magic. I don't think it is a spell." She turned to Gaius again. "Have you given him ground clove yet?" She asked. "If you mix it with Angelica root and Basil, it will help with the fever and the coldness in his blood." Her fingers gently touched to Mordred's forehead.

Gaius smiled brightly at her. "You are well taught indeed." He told her. "I am mixing them now."

Anabelle could feel the doubt and distrust coming from Merlin. She turned back to him again.

"You can help him. You can save him."

Merlin only shook his head. "How do you know so much about herbs and medicine?" He asked her, his arms crossed over his chest in a much more defensive position.

Anabelle gave a long sigh. "Emrys, I need your help. I need you to save him." She pleaded with the young man, but he still refused her.

"I can't." He said. "I am sure you know why I cannot do so."

She still had hold of Morded's hand, knowing exactly what Merlin spoke of. "The prophecy says that Arthur will be killed by a druid hand." She confirmed her own knowledge. "But the prophecy can only come true if Mordred's loyalties are changed. He is dedicated to protecting the King right now." She reasoned. "Nowhere does it say that his allegiance to Arthur must change." Anabelle watched Merlin's demeanor shift subtly. "Arthur makes mistakes. He is human. The King is not perfect, but I think that you and I are proof of loyalty to this Kingdom, despite any flaws, misconceptions, or mistakes the King makes."

Merlin gave a groan, unwilling to agree with her logic yet. Anabelle smiled at Gaius. He knew she was smart enough to get through to Merlin.

"I know that I ask much of you Emrys, but I cannot bear to lose him yet. I may still lose him, but only time and action will tell that path."

Merlin found himself considering her request. She was good. She had started to convince him of her theory without manipulating him. She was honest with him, and he found it difficult to tell her no, but he had questions of his own still.

"I want to know how we are connected in your time." Merlin insisted upon knowing.

Gaius gave Anabelle another skeptical look. This time he was uncertain of what she might reveal, but the Princess knew she had to say something. She had the younger version of her friend sit closer, preparing to give up a few of her secrets.

"You and I are friends. It is because of you that I know what I do about Herbology, Alchemy, Medicinal cures, and other areas of magic." Anabelle attempted to put a free hand to his, but stopped when he flinched back from her. "You helped me to control my magic, and use it for its best and safest purposes."

Merlin let his eyes widen more. "You have magic?"

She nodded. "I too was born with it, but I am not nearly as powerful or controlled as you are. I am always working on it with your guidance." Her smile made him smile this time. There was nothing more she could say. There was nothing more she would say. Anabelle leaned down and kissed Mordred's forehead, letting his hand drop.

"Gaius, give him that mixture at least twice before evening. And put a sachet of crushed rosemary under his pillow. It will help to prevent nightmares."

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Anabelle couldn't think of anything else. She'd exited Gaius' chambers with Mordred's health still up in the air, with no indication of whether or not Merlin would help her. She was trying to keep her mind busy with other thoughts or acts, but found it impossible to concentrate, sitting on the steps of the castle entrance. With her book in hand, she watched all of the words blur together and the pages turn without much consideration.

"I thought about what you said."

She heard his voice from above her. She looked up to see Merlin standing above her, the sun hiding his face until he walked down a few more steps. Anabelle saw his eyes were full of something strange this time. It was a look she could not yet recognize in her Emrys. She shifted so that he could sit beside her.

"You made a fair point about Mordred. I don't understand why, but I agree with you. Fate can go in either direction it seems. Nothing is ever set in stone, and your influence on Morded and the King may be positive after all."

Anabelle still looked skeptical of his agreements. "I'm glad you see fit to recognize reason and agree." She accepted. "Does that mean you will help Mordred?"

Merlin stood back up. "There is nothing more that I can do Princess." He evasively stated.

Anabelle stood on her step, tossing her book to the ground. She stopped herself from stomping her foot to the ground. "There is plenty you can do Emrys." Her voice was low. She was ready to stand and battle this point for days if need be, but stopped as Merlin spun around to face her.

"He is resting. The King is speaking to him now."

"He's well? He's awake?" Her entire demeanor changed in a matter of seconds.

"Those herbs you suggested to Gaius worked." Merlin mentioned. "Can I ask how you knew what would cure him?"

"I did not know how to cure the magical side of his ailment." She explained. "I knew that he had a fever, but he was cold. Clove in the right dose can help to treat coldness of the blood. Angelica root treats fevers, and basil is symbolic. I add it to many things."

"Did Gaius teach you that?" Merlin inquired, but Anabelle laughed.

"Don't be silly Emrys. You taught me all I know of herbs and cures." She watched him look taken aback by her statement

"I…"" Merlin was speechless. He very truly did not know how to respond to her revelation. "You should go to Mordred. He will be happy to know you've been concerned."

Anabelle smirked at her friend, who was coming around slowly, before she took off running in the opposite direction. She passed Percival and Gwaine on her way, but couldn't stop for even a second. She was through the door of Gaius' chambers shortly after. He sat up to see her as soon as she entered. He smiled, and her heart flipped

Arthur stood between the pair, just watching the beginning of the interaction. "I should go." He said, greeting Anabelle before he left, closing the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, moving towards the bed he lay on.

"I am feeling better." He told her, sitting up farther. "Gaius said that you were able to determine a cure."

Anabelle shook her head. "I cannot take full credit for this."

"Thank you Anabelle." He said, taking her hand, pulling her closer to sit at his side.

"I thought that I would lose you again." Anabelle voiced. She closed her eyes and breathed in carefully as his other hand moved slowly across her shoulder, her neck, and over her cheek.

"I don't know the words to express so much to you Anabelle." Before this time, Mordred had been hesitant to express his feelings for Anabelle. He had learned since their first meeting that not knowing what to say was much worse. Admitting to her that he loved her then, and that he loved her still was no longer a thing to shy away from. "You will not lose me Anabelle. I am yours from this day forward."

Anabelle knew how to express what she felt and wanted to say. Leaning closer to him, touching her mouth to his, she kissed him gently, gauging his reaction before he brought her even closer, his arms wrapping around her waist, holding her to him.

"You saved my life Anabelle." Mordred whispered against her lips.

Anabelle leaned her head back on an inch. "Let's say that makes us even." She gained a smile from him.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"You poisoned the Knight?" Guinevere leaned back in her chair, enjoying the machination of Morgana's plan. She didn't quite understand it all, but could not ignore the beauty in its hidden meanings either. "I thought you said that you will need him."

"I do need him." Morgana replied, pouring two glasses of wine. "I had to poison him so that when he is betrayed by Anabelle, it will be that much worse."

"I don't understand."

"You do not need to understand yet." The High Priestess said. Her dark eyes smiled at every thing that sat on the horizon, ready for her word to act. "What more do we know of this man trying to attack Anabelle?"

"Trystan Klein." Guinevere replied with a short report. "I have word that he is seeking allies east of us. He is not settled in one place, so it will be a challenge to find him."

"I want him found." Morgana demanded, sending her puppet Queen away with a new assignment. She watched Guinevere leave completely before walking over to a locked drawer, pulling out a very important piece to her puzzle, a piece that would rid her of the devoted Princess. She smiled again, turning the object over in her hands. This would do the trick. It would undoubtedly put Arthur's Princess in a bad position in the King's eyes. He would see his friend in a much different light. The innocence he saw in her would disappear just as it did with his venerated Queen.

Something wasn't right today. Anabelle could feel the changes in the air. Something was coming. It gave her chills. She had just finished working out with Percival, and they were now walking towards her room. The Princess tried her best to ignore the feelings of dread and doom. Everyone in the citadel had been glad for Mordred's quick recovery, but Anabelle knew there had to be a reason. The bigger picture always found its way to being considered. Who would want to hurt Mordred, and what reasons would they have to do so? It was not Trystan's handiwork, and Morgana would not intentionally bring harm to someone she knew had powerful magic. Anabelle was deep into her contemplations when she arrived to her door. Percival opened the door just as his whole body was thrown back into the near wall behind him. It wasn't the wind that tossed him like a ragdoll. It was magic.

"Percival!" Anabelle shouted.

"Anabelle, run!" He commanded the Princess. "Go!"

Anabelle was off and running in the opposite direction as soon as Percival told her to go. She had to get to Arthur or the other Knights as quickly as possible. Fear was the most clear and present feeling she had pushing her to run faster. Right now, she feared for Percival. In fact, she was thinking of his safety when she felt herself slam into the cement wall, and then hit the ground. Her body was hit so hard that she was knocked out, unable to call to her King. There was nothing she could do.

"Where is Anabelle?" Arthur demanded to know as both Leon and Mordred were at his door seconds before the alarms in the square began to sound. "She is not in her room."

"I told her to run." Percival came up from behind the men. His sword was drawn, and he looked shaken, a bruise forming on the side of his face. His shoulder bled, and his cloak had been torn. "He is here. He is here in the castle."

The other three men knew that Percival spoke about Trystan. Each one drew their sword and stood ready to fight.

"She fled." Percival finished. "She came this way." As his sentence ended, Arthur rushed forward. On the ground in front of him was an earring.

"It's Anabelle's." He confirmed. "She…"

"She is fine Arthur." Leon tried to assure the King and himself at the same time.

The men were met by Gwaine and many of the other Knights in the courtyard. Arthur was looking at panic in the rearview mirror at this point. Percival had been attacked by magic, Trystan had accessed the citadel, and Anabelle was missing. She could be anywhere, he thought. He hated to consider the possibilities of what might happen to her. Once the entire castle was secured, Arthur closed himself inside of his room. He didn't take notice an hour later when his door reopened.

"Arthur?" Leon voiced.

The King looked positively distant and broken. It had been so long since Leon had seen his friend like this. In his hand, Arthur held tight to a small piece of fabric belonging to Anabelle. His thumb continuously ran across it. Leon took another step forward.

"I lost her once before. She was taken from me because fate decided she was needed in her time more than ours. When she didn't return, it broke my heart. I honestly thought nothing would ever hurt more." Arthur turned his face up to Leon. "Knowing that she is out there in danger is killing me. It is taking everything I have not to fall apart."

Leon nodded. "I understand Arthur. She is important to me too. We will find her." He swore. "We will bring her home."

Neither Leon nor the King had yet noticed the Knight standing by the door, piecing together the necessary pieces of this puzzle.

"If Trystan has her, we will get her back. He is not above the laws here." Arthur said out loud. "We ride at dawn."

Neither man said a word against Arthur's decision. The plan was set, and by dawn the next morning, the men were gathered and ready. Three groups of Knights set out in three separate directions. The King joined Gwaine and Mordred after the young Knight who had become closer with Anabelle said he had a strong feeling of how to locate the kidnapped Princess.

"It's a long shot Arthur, but…" Mordred tried explaining his hunch, but the King stopped him.

"Anything that might help us locate Anabelle is helpful."

The only quiet man between them was Gwaine. It wasn't like him to be so silent, but this situation had taken him by complete surprise. He was genuinely worried about Anabelle, and focused solely on her rescue.

"This way." Mordred led the men to a very small clearing. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, but didn't feel as relieved as he should have. The men had found the Princess tied as she had been the first time Mordred found her, but she was being held captive in a way that was far more dangerous this time. She was held under magic, trapped again in a vision Trystan had conjured just for her. Arthur knew they would face Trystan any second. His hand stayed ready to his weapon. Gwaine, unwilling to admit defeat or surrender, recklessly jumped from his horse, his own weapon in position. The Knight ran straight to Anabelle. He attempted to awaken her from the debilitating nightmares plaguing her consciousness.

"Anabelle." He put a hand to her face, feeling every part of her fear. She was shaking, and screaming inside. "Anabelle, it's Gwaine. I need you to wake." When she did not hear him, he tried again, but was stopped, tossed like a rag doll into the nearest tree, his back slamming into the trunk, and his sword flying in the opposite direction.

Arthur and Mordred were already near Anabelle, standing around her, protecting their Princess from any more harm. Arthur gave Mordred a signal to stay in place, moving then to untie his friend. Both Mordred and Gwaine saw the man finally emerge from the darkest area of the forest. Gwaine was up on his feet again, despite any pain he felt. He was at Anabelle's side in seconds.

"Let the Princess go." Anabelle heard Gwaine's voice from above her. Trystan allowed her to come out from the nightmares he provoked in order to watch him destroy her friends. She felt someone loosening the knots in the ropes that held her. She watched Trystan turn his head to give the Knight a condescending look, scoffing as his attention turned back to Anabelle.

"Go away Knight. Go and play soldier somewhere else. This does not concern you." Trystan took another step closer to where Anabelle sat, two swords immediately drawn at his throat.

"We are Knights of Camelot, Protectors of the King and all in his realm, including the Princess you are threatening. This most certainly concerns me." Gwaine said in deep defiance.

"You hold no power over me." Trystan was not expecting the next man to appear and speak.

Anabelle smiled as he rounded her right side.

"If they hold no power, I can assure you that I do. I am Arthur Pendragon. I am King of Camelot, and you are in my lands illegally."

"I will be on my way soon enough." Trystan continued to disregard the power the King held. "Once I have finished what I have come here to do, I will leave."

"I can assure you that you will not leave Camelot alive." Mordred spoke, his eyes shifting down to Anabelle briefly. "You threaten the life of someone we love."

Anabelle felt that when he used the word _we_ , he was saying _I_.

"No matter what realm or time you have come from, you have committed treason. That is a crime punishable by death. Now, let the Princess go."

"I intend to do no such thing, and I am protected by much more than my magic young one."

Anabelle felt Gwaine kneel down beside her as Arthur and Mordred stayed between her and Trystan.

"Anabelle, I need you to listen very carefully, and do exactly as I say."

It was the stern tone in his voice that caused worry in Anabelle. Her hands were free, but she dared not let Trystan become aware of that yet. The change in Gwaine's eyes showed true that he was going to do something incredibly stupid. He was going to risk himself to save her and the other men. She wanted to argue with him, plead with him, or reason with his "honorable" code, but the sharp quality of his voice would not let her.

"I need you to stand here and get away with Mordred and Arthur. I will keep Trystan occupied long enough for you to run."

Anabelle turned her head to see him completely. "I am not going to leave you here to face Trystan on your own. He has magic. You cannot stand against him."

"I know." Gwaine lifted his fingers to her face again.

"No." She refused him. "I won't let you do this Gwaine."

"Anabelle, go." He said. "Run." He gave her no choice.

Anabelle stood, startling Trystan. He had no idea she'd been freed. She grabbed Arthur's hand, as he and Mordred rapidly took her away from the area. Gwaine stayed, keeping his sword still at Trystan's throat.

"We have to go back for him!" Anabelle demanded, forced to leave her friend behind.


	6. Last Priestess III: Chapter Five

The Last Priestess III: CHAPTER FIVE

Anabelle stood outside of the King's chambers, arguing with her decision to enter. She wanted desperately to know whether or not the King had created a plan to rescue Gwaine yet. When the Knight had not returned after staying to confront Trystan, Anabelle was difficult to subdue. It had been days since she, Arthur, and Mordred had returned to Camelot, and Anabelle's demeanor had only slightly changed. She made the mistake upon her return, of threatening to go after Gwaine on her own, resulting in Leon closing her up inside of her room, he and Percival on constant guard of her attempts to escape. Once she showed that she had settled her irrational behavior, Arthur came to speak with her in private. Apparently, the King had returned to the area that Anabelle had been found. The only thing he'd found was a piece of expensive fabric.

"This belongs to Lady Morgana." Anabelle told him, sensing that he was already aware of the information.

Arthur told her about his intention to rescue their friend, but refused to let Anabelle join him and the Knights going with him. Anabelle wanted nothing more than to help. She slowly opened the door, expecting to be stopped or sent away. Arthur and Leon turned to see her waiting in the doorway. They were examining maps in order to organize their plan, which pleased Anabelle. It had been days, and she only grew more anxious.

"Arthur, I don't mean to interrupt your plan, but if you won't let me go with you, let me help to find a way to help." She stated. She eyed the King, searching for a reaction or acknowledgment, which was given.

Anabelle entered, standing between the two men. She stared down at the maps, going over their plan in her own head before attempting to help. "You're trying to come up from the east?" She questioned.

"Won't work." Leon told her. "Morgana has forces waiting there at all times."

"I gathered as much. She is smart when it comes to fortification and defense." Anabelle returned. "Can you not come from the other side though?" Her eyes flipped to Arthur. "When we used to go riding, on our longer journeys, we often traveled through this area here." She pointed out a section of the map. "I remember because there was a castle in the distance that always sent chills into me."

"I remember that Anabelle, but what does that have to do with…"

"It is slightly west of Morgana's stronghold." Anabelle sighed. "Could you not come around from that area? Morgana and her forces would not expect anyone from there. Anyone foolish enough to come from there would not be seen. "

Leon looked confused, but Arthur was coming around.

"Crossing the river was always a pain in the ass, but it was worth the view and the journey." Anabelle explained to Leon.

Arthur smiled at her, then making more plans to come from the west. "This will work." He said.

"Strategy was always one of your strongest areas." Leon pointed out, also pleased with her contribution to retrieve her friend. "Do not look so worried Princess. We will get him back safely."

She gave a weak smile, trying to stay positive, but she couldn't erase her anxiety. She worried that she had changed too much of the past, causing this turmoil and the potential loss of a good strong Knight. Leon seemed to disagree. These men, these Knights shared a bond that no amount of magic or kidnapping could break. Anabelle could only hope for the best. She was told to stay behind, and that may have been frustrating and likely an infuriating experience if not for the fact that Mordred was tasked with staying to guard her. Anabelle was pleased that the two would finally have actual uninterrupted time alone. She was on her own, reading quietly when the man she had fallen for entered to check on her safety and security. He sat beside her, taking her hand.

"I feel like all I can do is make a futile attempt to concentrate on anything else. I was trying to read, but my thoughts are not in it at all. How do you keep so calm?" Anabelle questioned.

"They will all be fine Anabelle." Mordred told her, but how could he be so sure?

"Trystan is still on the loose. He is clearly aligned with the lady Morgana and Guinevere. How can we be certain that they will all return unharmed?"

"Faith." Mordred said.

Anabelle rested her head to his chest, pulling her legs up onto her bed. Her arms circled around his waist.

"He never should've done that. I never should've agreed to let him do such an irresponsible thing." She referred to Gwaine's act of bravery.

"He is willing to protect you." The Knight told her. "We are all willing to risk our lives for you Anabelle."

Anabelle sat back up, staring back at the man. "So, because Arthur asks it, you are duty bound to give your life in place of mine?"

Mordred laughed quietly. "No." He replied. "I do not offer my service and sword to you because the King asks it of me. I do so because I love you Anabelle."

He had said the words without any warning, leaving both to sit stunned. He had told her that he was in love with her. Even after the time they'd spent apart, his feelings had grown for her. Anabelle moved closer to him until they could get no closer. Her hand lifted to rest at the side of his neck, both leaning in to each other, finally letting go of any and all hesitation. Mordred kissed the Princess with every bit of emotion he felt, allowing himself to erase the reluctance he'd felt for falling for the King's friend.

"I love you too." Anabelle whispered to him. Truthfully, she wasn't wholly sure what she was feeling for the young Knight, but her feelings were indeed strong. Anabelle had only been in love one other time in her life. The feelings she had for Mordred were stronger, more intense. Surely it was love. Her free hand slowly crept under his tunic, running over the muscles he hid so well, as his hands moved up her sides, lifting her over to his lap without any effort.

His mouth moved down to her neck, hitting the more sensitive part more than once, causing the Princess to experience the love and magic she craved from this man. She quickly stripped his shirt never letting his mouth leave her.

"Anabelle," Mordred spoke softly against her skin, "Please stay. I could make you happy. You could continue to make me happy."

She had not expected his request, and honestly had not considered the idea of staying. She knew how Arthur and Mordred's fates would turn out, so staying in Camelot had not once crossed her mind. She intended to return home once Trystan was dealt with, but she also had not expected to fall in love while here. She answered the only way she could think to do so while keeping peace.

"We are here together now my love. Let us concentrate on one thing at a time."

Mordred moved the Princess from his lap, laying her back. He kissed her again, passion bleeding from both. "Stay." He said again. "I need you with me. I could not stand to lose you again."

"I will consider staying." Anabelle quieted the requests he made, her fingers running through strands of his hair.

A minute later, Mordred stopped kissing her. Anabelle had moved her hand below his waist, causing the man to immediately jump back away from her.

"What is it?" She inquired of his startled behavior.

The Knight was redressed and standing before he would respond to her question.

"We shouldn't… We can't Anabelle."

Anabelle sat up from her position, composing herself. "Why not?"

Mordred leaned down and kissed her again, careful not to let her pull him back down. "I love you Princess, but we cannot be together in such a way yet. It wouldn't be appropriate."

"Appropriate?" Anabelle sounded slighted by his comment, but it did not faze the man with her.

"I should go." He told her, walking away before his entire resolve was tested any more. Resisting Anabelle was not an easy accomplishment.

Anabelle sat still, trying to figure out what had just happened. They were having such a good time. He had professed his love for her, and she reciprocated them. Out of nowhere he left her on her own. Could he have made her feel any more rejected? Anabelle did not think it was possible. Days later, Mordred was still avoiding her, and she was not happy about it at all. The only good thing that occurred was the return of the Knights. Anabelle searched the crow of guards. Arthur rode front and center, giving her a smile when she saw him ride up. Leon rode up beside him, dismounting and going straight over to help the injured Knight that had been rescued. Anabelle didn't care how it had been accomplished. She only knew that she was thankful to see him walking with help to the stairs, leading up to the waiting Princess.

"You're hurt." She said to him, surprised when he looked up at her and smiled. She wanted to yell at him for being stupid and careless, but could only bring herself to be thankful he was alive.

"I will be fine Anabelle." He stopped walking when he reached her, hugging her.

Anabelle let go of him, watching as he was taken to Gaius. He had been injured. He had been taken, and much of it made her feel guilty. If she hadn't been captured, Gwaine would not be in such condition. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling Arthur come up beside her, his arm wrapping around her shoulder.

"I'm so grateful you are all safe." She said, holding him closer. "I have been so worried about you all."

Arthur chuckled at her comment, leading her back inside. Anabelle was told that Gwaine was moved to his own room by Gaius, but that she was not yet allowed to visit him. He needed a day of recovery, so she was stuck in her own space with her growing guilt. This was all her fault, she thought, unable to focus on anything more or less. A full hour and a half later, Anabelle still hadn't heard anything on the Knight's condition. She refused to take this guilt sitting down. At the very least, she wanted to apologize, to offer anything in return for forgiveness. She was expectedly met outside of her door by Leon and Percival. Both men smiled at her.

"I want to see him." She demanded, closing her door behind her as she exited.

The two men stood, looking at one another with strange reservations to Anabelle's request.

"Gaius is still in with him." Percival stated. "He hasn't allowed anyone but Arthur into the room."

Anabelle shook her head, stepping by both men. She was going to make her way down the halls of the castle with or without them. She wasn't surprised when both followed, catching up to her.

"I don't care to be refused." The Princess said. "I will insist on seeing him. I will do what it takes to apologize."

"Apologize?" Leon inquired, sending Percival another look.

Anabelle did not answer. She kept her pace until the three reached Gwaine's door. Anabelle opened it slowly, unable to yet know the full extent of any injuries Gwaine sustained while captured by Trystan and Morgana. Gaius was tending to his wounds still. Seeing him in any kind of physical pain did nothing to lessen her guilt. She coughed quietly, causing Gaius to turn, and Gwaine to strain himself, looking around the physician.

"Anabelle?" Gaius questioned her appearance.

She took a step forward, still aware of the insistence Gaius had made in allowing Gwaine to rest without visitors. Fortunately, Anabelle was prepared for resistance. She was a Princess who lacked nothing in diplomacy and negotiations.

"Gaius." She spoke with quiet fortitude. "I need to speak with Gwaine. It is important that I do so. I promise it will take no longer than needed."

Gaius held a hand up to her, bringing her to a halt as she attempted to enter the room. He was sticking to his ridiculous rule. Both Anabelle and Gwaine gave incredulous looks to one another.

"I have no doubt you have allowed the King entrance and private conversation with the Knight."

Gwaine smiled, getting a chance to see the Princess in her element, and about to fight dirty in order to stay. Gaius lifted his head slightly, also seeing her strict determination.

"Arthur is King." He replied to her.

"And I am a Princess." Anabelle firmly stood her ground. "My standing in royal hierarchy may not be as elevated as Arthur's but I have no doubt he would agree with my demands."

Gaius stopped her from continuing. She clearly was not about to relent, so he was given no choice.

"Alright Anabelle." He conceded. "You may have a few minutes."

She smiled. "I won't take long."

Gaius couldn't help himself. He gave a brief grin as he walked passed her, closing the door at her request as he left.

"I am incredibly impressed." Gwaine cheered as soon as the door shut tight.

Anabelle flipped her head around to him.

"I misjudged that fire within you Princess. You are willing to play a little rough to get what you want."

Anabelle stood perfectly still, feeling as if she might break into tears. Seeing how his injuries caused him discomfort brought her guilt right back to her surface. Between this and her situation with Mordred, the Princess was shocked by her own ability to keep everything together. Gwaine saw anguish wash over her face instantly.

"Anabelle, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" He paused. "I meant it as a compliment." The Knight assumed his joking had somehow offended her.

She wanted to walk over to him, place her arms around him, and tell him just how much her guilt was eating at her. She couldn't bring her legs to move her across the room, so she stayed in place while she talked.

"I wanted to come and say that I know this is all my fault. I take responsibility for what you have endured." She stated formally, gaining confusion from her friend. "I'm so sorry Gwaine. You have taught me better. If I hadn't let him gain control of me, you would not have been hurt. I thought I should at least apologize to you." Her arms wrapped around her torso, trying still to keep her emotions from bubbling over. It wasn't working. Gwaine sat upright completely. He was surprisingly sympathetic to Anabelle's state of apology. He held a hand out to her, trying to lure her closer to his bedside. When she did finally force herself to walk over to him, he took her hand with his, offering for her to sit at his side.

"You cannot possibly blame yourself for any of this Anabelle."

"And yet, I do. You stayed behind and faced Trystan because of me."

He tried to quiet her, bringing her closer to him, his arm carefully moving around her shoulders. "Nothing that happened is your fault Anabelle." He gave a low chuckle. "I am a Knight of Camelot. My job is to protect others. I was doing my job to protect you this time. I would make the same choice again and again." He informed her, kissing the top of her head. "Do not blame yourself, and do not apologize for any of this."

She turned her eyes up to see him looking down at her, a ridiculous grin on his face. Anabelle laughed, sitting up with him. She looked at him and her eyes smiled with her this time. He wasn't about to let her take any kind of responsibility for what happened. Anabelle didn't like it, but she had to accept it. When Gwaine lay back down, Anabelle saw the dark circles formed under his eyes. He had likely been kept awake purposely while captured, but she knew that even before that point, the Knight had not been sleeping well. His puffy and dark circles were worse than Arthur's.

"You should really get some sleep." She mentioned, moving back as he repositioned himself for comfort.

Gwaine only shook his head. "I will sleep when it is safe to do so." His truthful response came.

He was not willing to see Anabelle tortured or harmed in his nightmares again. He feared what Trystan could show him or degrade him with next, but Anabelle knew that a Knight was no good to the King without enough rest. She stood.

"I will be right back."

Gwaine nodded as she headed out the door, stopped by Gaius.

"I can convince him to sleep and rest Gaius." She told her old friend.

Gaius was skeptical of her statement, but allowed her to explain.

"I need to raid your herbal stock for a few things."

Gaius gave her a nod. If she could convince the men around here to get more sleep, any idea was worth trying. Ansbelle walked towards Gaius' chambers, entering to see Merlin studying on his own. Both smiled as Anabelle went to the many cupboards Gaius still kept many of his remedies and ingredients in. She collected what she needed, had Merlin assist her in preparing what she needed, and got back to her restless Knight as quick as possible.

"What is that?" Gwaine watched her set down a vial and sachet on the table beside his bed.

Anabelle picked up the sachet first, lifting his pillow. "This is chopped dried rosemary and White Sage." She revealed to him. "Rosemary will keep nightmares away. You can rest without interruption."

"Anabelle…" Gwaine whined at her persistence to get him to sleep again.

"You sound like a child." She replied. "You are a Knight of Camelot. Act your age."

Gaius chuckled as he also watched the Princess at work.

Gwaine gave a long heavy sigh. "What is in the vial? He inquired of the colorful concoction Anabelle brought to him.

She picked up the small glass container, handing it to him. "Drink." She insisted.

"Why won't you tell me what it is?"

"Gwaine." She warned, getting no where until she broke down to tell him. "It is a combination of ginseng to regulate your heart and blood pressure, Chamomile to settle your nerves, and Valerian to prevent insomnia."

Gwaine turned to Gaius then. "None of which will cause problems?"

Gaius looked over at Anabelle again, She nodded, allowing him to agree.

"Anabelle would never dream of harming you." The physician told the injured man.

"Of course I wouldn't. Now drink you baby."

The two stared at each other before Gwaine drank the sweet tasting mixture. As he laid his head down completely, Anabelle stood over him, placing her hand to his cheek.

"O soft embalmer of the still midnight, Shutting with careful fingers and benign, Our gloom, pleas'd eyes, embower'd from the light, Enshaded in forgetfulness divine, O soothest sleep! If so it please thee." Her words relaxed the Knight further.

She saw both men give her curious expressions.

"It's poetry." She told them. "Nothing more than Keats" She shrugged as Gwaine's eyes started to close.

Anabelle turned as the door opened once more.

"Anabelle." Mordred's presence startled her. The two hadn't seen or spoken much since he had bolted from her bedroom. She smiled happily at him, hoping they could talk together. She leaned back down to Gwaine once more, kissing his forehead lightly before leaving Gaius to make sure no nightmares or pain occurred while he finally slept.

"If this works, I'm trying it on Arthur." She stated to Gaius who laughed in agreement.

She left the room, pleased when Mordred placed an arm around her as they walked. Leon left with Percival, but watched the couple as long as he could before disappearing.

"Does this mean you are willing to talk?" Anabelle asked, walking the corridor to her room.

Mordred looked ashamed of his behavior. He stopped, bringing the Princess to stop with him. "I am sorry that I…"

"Bolted?" She finished, gaining a nod of acknowledgment.

"I have a gift for you."

Anabelle tilted her head as the Knight she loved made a small bracelet appear from his pocket. He handed it to her, watching as she admired it with high regard.

"It's wonderful my love." She kissed him, pulled closer to him as he deepened their kiss.

Anabelle really did love the beautiful blue and gold braclet that tied around her wrist. She had Morded put it on her as soon as their embrace ended. Their moment would've been absolutely perfect if not for Mordred dropping her off at her door before preparing to leave again.

"You're not staying?"

He shook his head. "I wanted to see you." He admitted, but with Gwaine on the injured list, Arthur needs me to prepare for an upcoming quest he will take. He opened her door, watching as she entered. "Percival will return to your door in awhile." He kissed her again. "And I will return this evening."

Anabelle accepted what he said, feeling now as if the gift he had given her was meant to appease and hold her at bay. She frowned, but let him go on his way. She was tired after speaking to Gwaine, so she decided to rest instead of contemplating Mordred's behavior. Her head hit her pillow just as Percival looked in on her to inform her of his watch at her door. Anabelle must have been asleep for quite some time. She opened her eyes to her room lit by candles. Morgana sat in a chair by her bed. The light made her look far more cheerful, but Anabelle wasn't falling for the outward appearance of such a dark evil.

"What are you doing here Morgana?" Anabelle sat up, shifting herself back from the other woman.

Morgana took notice of the action, moving to sit on the bed. "You're upset Anabelle." Her voice was sweet and soothing.

Anabelle shook herself free of the charming sound of her voice. She would not be fooled by someone in league with Trystan.

"You should go Morgana."

"Anabelle, please listen." Morgana spoke again. "I wanted to come here to tell you myself. I had nothing to do with Gwaine."

Anabelle scoffed. "I don't believe you. Gwaine faced Trystan, and was taken to you. You hurt him."

"No." She replied. "I did not harm Gwaine this time." She tried to hold her hand out to Anabelle. "Please listen. I would not harm you. We have known each other for so long. And I could not bring myself to hurt someone with magic."

Anabelle knew that Morgana was not lying. It wasn't possible for her to do so. She still wasn't sure she could trust Morgana. Still, after knowing Morgana as well as she did, and for as long as she had, the Princess decided against her better judgment that she would listen. Taking Morgana's hand, she crawled back to where the Priestess sat.

"I've brought you a gift." Morgana showed her the unexpected gift she'd brought with her, handing it over to her friend.

Anabelle was more than wary to accept anything from the sorceress, especially after Arthur and the Knights shed light on every detail of Morgana's deeds. On the other hand, Morgana loved Anabelle. She would never hurt her. Besides, if she hesitated or rejected the offering… Anabelle didn't want to think about that scenario. She smiled, taking the present.

"This was not necessary Morgana." Anabelle slowly revealed the gift now in her hands.

"On the contrary, I saw this in the market, and I knew it would look just lovely on you."

"It was another bracelet. Anabelle would've laughed if not for the woman beside her. Fortunately, it was nothing dangerous.

"See," Morgana took it from Anabelle, placing it around her wrist, "it brings out the color of your eyes."

Anabelle admired the exquisite piece of jewelry. The silver bangle clung to her wrist, and would indeed match with nearly anything she wore.

"Thank you Morgana."

Morgana seemed more pleased as she then prepared to leave Anabelle. The two were on better terms. Anabelle still couldn't trust her friend, but anything was possible. Anabelle woke, opening her eyes from the catnap she had taken. She felt an increasing desire to find Arthur. Hurrying out her door, she went to his room, with no luck of finding the King. She searched inside and out through the castle, ad found no sign of Arthur or any of the Knights. She wandered the halls for a few more minutes, remembering when she heard a short cough that Gwaine was recovering. She stood outside of his door, contemplating entering. She tried to ignore the strange sensation that traveled through her system. Anabelle looked down at her wrist, where the feeling started. The bracelet Morgana had given her was magical. She could feel the magic starting to press on and course through her blood stream now. The enchantment moved down her arms, around each of her fingers, and back up to her neck. The bands of ribbons slowly circled through every part of her body. Anabelle felt a wave of euphoria wash over her. Adrenaline and desire vibrated through every vein until her hands were on the door, pushing it open.

"Gwaine?" She stuck her head into his private room

He was lying on his back in bed, his arms under neck. She saw him try to sit up, but he stopped as she entered the room.

"Anabelle." He said her name, and his voice sent chills of craving down her spine. "I actually slept." Gwaine sounded pleased. "Whatever you did worked." He paused for only a minute. "Arthur didn't want to wake you, since you haven't been sleeping well either. He asked me to tell you that he should return by evening."

Anabelle heard little of what Gwaine said. Arthur was gone. The Knights were on quest with him. She entered further into the room, unaware of what was occurring through her. Carefully, she sat at Gwaine's side, knowing that he was still somewhat sore from his ordeal. Gaius forbade him from joining Arthur's short journey. Anabelle looked down at his bare chest, wanting very much to touch him, and run her hands over every part of him.

Gwaine watched her as she looked down at him. He contemplated what she could be thinking. She had visited earlier to apologize, but the look in her eyes this time was not apologetic.

"I can gather that you are not here to apologize again." He said, struggling to stay put, and not jump from surprise when her fingers touched his stomach, slowing running up to his chest. "What are you doing Anabelle?"

Her eyes gazed back into his as she leaned down. "What does it feel like I'm doing?" She barely touched her lips to his before his hand moved her back away.

"Anabelle, we can't do this."

Again, the Princess leaned toward him, removing his hand from her shoulder. She kissed him again. This time Gwaine let it happen. He had always been tempted by her. From the time she had arrived, her eyes meeting his, he remembered how her eyes were full of the same allure. There had been something drawing him to her from that moment. She had Mordred, but Gwaine was not above looking and admiring such a beautiful woman. Whether it was lust or something different, it didn't matter. The consequences of kissing Mordred's girl pulled him to a halt a moment later. He moved away again.

Try as she might, Anabelle could not focus. The haze of lust was growing and swirling through her. Her fingers were tracing intricate patterns over his chest, sinking deeper and deeper into the heat radiating over his skin.

"Anabelle, maybe you shouldn't be here."

She couldn't resist the feeling that pulled her closer to this man. She couldn't think straight. Logic and reason had clearly left the building. Gwaine was going to get himself into heaps of trouble. Leon was going to…Arthur would definitely…"Mordred." He said out loud, causing Anabelle to stop briefly.

"Mordred isn't here." She responded to him, advancing on the mysterious Knight again.

Gwaine watched her eyes go darker and hungry. He watched as her hand ran through her long hair, tilting her head back slowing, and causing him to catch his eye on her charming bracelet. The silver was hypnotizing, and in the details, he couldn't ignore the starry flecks of red and gold pulling him in deeper to this dazzling glow of wonder and desire. His eyes were unfocused on anything around him. He couldn't care about anything until he saw her coming towards him. His chest lifted and his stomach fell into the chasm of her touch, her hands sneaking around his neck and waist. There was no more unwillingness. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her down to him. The pair paused for only a second before their mouths crashed against the others'. Gwaine was dizzy with a new form of passion as this woman pushed him into depths of desire and ecstasy.

Her tongue sent flames through him, his tongue mingling with hers, both unconcerned with anything else around them. A fireball could've knocked down the walls and burned everything around them. It would not have compared to the heat with them. Nothing slowed their passions.

Kissing Gwaine was a far more enlightening experience than it had been with Mordred. It was not a good or bad thing. The two were just different. Where Mordred's touch was careful and full of emotion, Gwaine gave her exactly what she needed in this moment. Anabelle finally had a moment of clarity with that thought. His hands were strong and rough without lacking the skill and playfulness desired. Gwaine's eyes now held the same dark haze as Anabelle's. Any pause or consequence had long since disappeared.

His hands grabbed at the thin straps of her dress, one rough pull tearing them from her shoulders, allowing his mouth to use the same powerful move down her neck to her shoulders. Anabelle tilted her head back her head back in a wave of ecstasy. All ability to think disappeared again.

"More." She demanded of her current lover. "Please."

Her pleading surprisingly turned Gwaine on even more. Out of many of the women he'd taken to his bed, not one had ever begged for more in such a way that it drove every nerve in his body to feel electrified. His fingers did not fumble once in finding, then undoing the ties at the back of her dress. The remainder of her clothes were strewn upon the floor in a matter of minute, his mouth never leaving her body for a second. Anabelle was no novice in undressing a man in a short amount of time. Gwaine moved her back down onto his bed, shifting her legs apart with his hips.

Anabelle was lost in every detail of their encounter. She allowed him to hold her hands above her head, keeping her in his control. She wanted every part of him. She wanted his hands to touch every part of her, needing his mouth to explore and taste every part of her skin. Gwaine gave the Princess everything she wanted-everything that she demanded of him. Slowly, he moved one hand down her arm, across her neck, and over her chest. He held his breath as she gasped in pleasure into his ear, her hands escaping his hold, and her nails scratching over his back as his mouth found each sensitive area of her chest and stomach.

There continued to be less and less stability in their experience. He could never admit it aloud, but Gwaine secretly thought about this chance each night since Anabelle's arrival. He had grown slightly jealous of the way she and Mordred now felt for one another. He even envied Arthur and Leon for their closeness with her. It was irrational, sure, but it was a fact of his life nevertheless. The usually strong and impenetrable Knight was falling into the depth of unknown pleasures.

"Anabelle, don't stop." He whispered against her lips. He let out a hungered groan, only fueling Anabelle's actions.

Her hips lifted slightly as she used her own thighs to flip the man over onto his back. It was Anabelle's turn to make Gwaine's voice and body cry out for the same pleasures. She kissed him hard and rough again, his palms pulling her down to him. Unable to keep her body pressed to his, he let her go, suddenly not minding so much. His back arched only as her hands pushed down onto his chest, her hips rolling across his. Anabelle sat up, crawling down his body, her mouth now attacking his glistening skin. She drove him over the heights of any resistance he had held on to. Once the two had completely and absolutely exhausted themselves, sleep came as a welcome relief to sexual desire.

A few hours into peaceful rest, Anabelle awoke to the awareness of someone beside her. Her eyes shot open as a hand touched softly to hers. "Morgana." She spoke, seeing the other woman smiling as she stayed sitting at the bedside.

Her smile. Anabelle only just noticed the edge of malice that had been behind it since her latest arrival. What could Anabelle ever have done to cause her friend to feel such animosity? What terrible transgression had put such a rift between the two women?

"I see you have enjoyed my gift to you." Morgana spoke in a now devious tone. "I admit this wasn't entirely how I expected things to result, but I suppose it will do."

Anabelle didn't take long to put these puzzle pieces together. She looked down at her wrist. The bracelet she'd been given as a gift had since lost its luster. Its power was fading. Her eyes then traveled to Gwaine, sleeping soundly beside her.

"You've done this to me, but why? Why would you want me to end up here with Gwaine?"

Morgana laughed, that same edge now becoming darker. "Oh Anabelle, dear sweet innocent Anabelle. Are you so naïve that you cannot also figure this out? It was not Gwaine's bed I planned for you to occupy. I understand that Arthur has been gone for some time. Such a shame."

"You…you wanted me in Arthur's bed." She deduced. "That still does not answer my question. Why?"

"That is a much easier answer." Morgana stood then, moving away into the darkness of the room. "You should discover that answer soon enough."

Within another thirty seconds, the corrupted Priestess was gone again. Anabelle awoke completely. She stared up at the ceiling until she felt the man beside her start to stir. She knew he was awake too, both trying to find a tactful method of separation.


	7. Last Priestess III: Chapter Six

**The Last Priestess III:**

Chapter Six

"What the hell-" Gwaine finally spoke out loud, breaking the silence between them as the sun rose, and the castle's inhabitants began moving as well.

The magic of the bracelet had worn off, and now they would have to face the consequences of their actions. Anabelle considered leaving out the part that Morgana had played in all of this, but ultimately figured she couldn't. Full disclosure was always best, even if it made things worse to start out with. She ripped the piece of jewelry from her wrist, throwing it across the room.

"Anabelle, I don't know what came over me. I cannot tell you how…" Gwaine flipped over onto his side.

Anabelle could feel the regret pouring out from his words. She wanted to feel insulted by his attempted apology. Instead, she understood it. She didn't want to hear it, but she got it.

"Don't apologize." She stopped him. "Please do not apologize. She shifted away from him as much as she could, stealing the blanket from the end of his bed. She covered herself before standing to retrieve her clothes. "This was not your doing, and it was not mine. Morgana enchanted the bracelet I was wearing." She nodded her head toward the now broken trinket lying by the far wall.

Anabelle was dressed by the time she and Gwaine heard the hard knock on his door. The King and his troop had returned, and Leon's voice on the opposite side startled both back to full reality. Gwaine hurried with his own clothes after hearing the man's voice call to him. He was looking for his shirt when he noticed Anabelle staring at him as he dressed. The rose tint in her cheeks deepened when he caught her. She was supposed to be answering the door with a good reason for being here in Gwaine's room.

"Sorry." She said, shaking her head.

Gwaine chuckled softly. "There is nothing here you haven't seen Princess. Actually," he mused, "you did more than see most of it."

Anabelle blushed again as he winked, a seductive flirtation remaining in his action. This was not the time for smart ass comments, but she couldn't help but admire his self-confidence, and his ability to keep things light. She continued to the door, and when she hadn't responded to his honest albeit snarky comment, he could tell that she was also over-thinking their intimate encounter.

"We will have to talk about this." He still had to be honest.

Anabelle whipped her head around. "With Leon at the door? You want to do this now? Really?"

"Not this minute obviously." Gwaine corrected. "What are you planning on saying to him? First question in his head will be to ask why you are in my room so early."

"I'll handle Leon." She reassured him and herself, opening the door. She smiled even as Leon instantly looked enraged by her presence in Gwaine's room.

He had warned Gwaine about this, and had been ignored the moment his back was turned.

"Step aside Anabelle. Gwaine, I'm going to kill you!" Leon shouted a little too loudly for Anabelle at such an early hour of the morning.

She put her palm to his chest, meeting his eyes with hers.

"You're jumping to the wrong conclusions darling." She lied to her friend, feeling bad about it. She figured Gwaine's life and safety was more important at the moment.

"Explain this then." Leon insisted of her, crossing his arms.

Anabelle kept her cool. She turned to Gwaine. "You called that one." She said. "First, I do not appreciate your insinuation that something dishonest has occurred. Do not interrogate me as though I've done something wrong Leon. I am here this early because I fell asleep here last night."

Wrong thing to say Anabelle quickly realized. Leon was furious once again.

"Calm down." She instructed. "I fell asleep here because Gwaine and I were talking. Neither of us has been able to sleep well since Trystan… and Gwaine being taken…" She let parts of the conversation go, because they were in fact truthful. "You and the King were gone. Gwaine and I were alone, so it was a good time for the two of us to discuss his capture."

"So you slept…"

"I slept in his bed." She stopped any more anger before it could start. "Gwaine slept on the floor." Another lie to protect her friend. Anabelle hid her own deceit.

Leon poked his head into the room to see the other Knight fully dressed. He gave a terse nod, given no choice but to believe what Anabelle said.

"Arthur has made a request to train earlier today." Leon told Gwaine. "The three of you can't sleep, so the rest of us suffer."

Gwaine agreed, watching Anabelle pull away from Leon as he made an attempt to extract her from the room.

"Wait." The Princess quietly said, turning from her friend.

"Anabelle."

"I kept Gwaine up rather late, and he was very understanding. I'd like to thank him."

Leon let go as she re-entered the room completely. She came to a stop a few feet from Gwaine, wanting to say more, but unable to find any fix to the circumstances.

"You weren't lying when you said you kept me up late. Quick thinking." Gwaine whispered.

Anabelle sent him a glare full of contempt and unease. "Leon's easy. It's Mordred and Arthur we need to worry about. There's no telling what will happen if they figure this out."

Gwaine didn't argue. "Nothing will be said by me, but Anabelle, we still need to talk about this."

She took in a deep breath. "Don't worry about it Gwaine. This wasn't our doing. It was just a spell."

"I'm not worried Princess." He said to her, affection gracing his words as his hand touched to a strand of her hair. "I'm…"

"Okay." Anabelle wanted to escape. She did not like feeling so trapped. "We can talk later."

"Today. Promise me."

She promised they would talk later.

Training with the Knights was not going well for Gwaine. He was unfocused and convinced that Leon had seen through Anabelle's story. He'd lost matches to Leon and Mordred already, and things only fell from there. When Anabelle changed and wandered down to the circles arm in arm with Merlin, she was smiling as they talked. He knew that smile. He enjoyed seeing it on her, wondering if he might ever make her smile like that again. There had to be a way to get passed this. It was a one-time thing that hadn't even been their fault. He quietly watched as Merlin found her a seat to watch the training. She carried a book, and Gwaine was sure it was more poetry. He couldn't stand around, and wait to talk to her later. He also couldn't stand around and question everything in him now. Setting down the heaviest pieces of his gear, he walked over to where she sat.

"I want my friend back." He declared, taking a seat beside her, keeping his voice low.

"What?" Anabelle looked to the side, staring blankly at him.

"We are clearly not fine Anabelle." Gwaine argued with her earlier statements. "How can we be?"

Anabelle was still no where near ready to face this conversation. She wasn't prepared to answer any of her own questions, let alone his. "I don't know what…"

"Call me more perceptive than most, but you can't even look me in the eye Anabelle. You're not alright, and neither am I. If we were…"

"Fine." She did look him in the eye this time. "I'm not alright." She kept her voice just as low. "I am mortified by my behavior, and I'm…. sorry." She told him.

"It wasn't your fault."

"You don't think so?"

Gwaine set down the only other weapon still on him, preparing to further discuss this fragile subject with Anabelle. "No. You had no control over what happened Anabelle. Neither of us had control."

"So, that justifies our behavior?"

"Ours? Yes. Morgana's? Absolutely not. She did this to hurt you."

Anabelle shook her head. "I took the bracelet from her. She seemed so sincere. I've been warned multiple times about her treachery, but…."

Gwaine now sounded just as repentant. "I wish I could tell you her reasons for it, but-"

"Mordred." The Princess reasoned softly. Gwaine would naturally question her response, but Anabelle knew the extent of this story and the history. She had briefly considered it after her conversation with Morgana, but it hadn't registered fully due to the love spell. "Morgana wants Mordred."

"And she knows that you have him? She knows you are in love with him?" The Knight tried to keep up.

She nodded. "She knows, but that is not why she wants him at her side. It isn't romantic." She kept the truth of Mordred's magic to herself. "She wants him to stand beside her when she decides to finally come after the King. Mordred is on the inside of this circle, and he has history with our lady priestess.

Gwaine was thoroughly confused, and rounding the corner into disbelief. "Mordred is a Knight of Camelot, sworn to protect the King. He wouldn't. It would be treason to go against his vows or his allegiance to Arthur."

Anabelle understood his reasoning. It was difficult for him to even consider breaking the Knight's code, or any loyalty pledged to Camelot. Once a Knight of Camelot, always a Knight of Camelot.

"Do not underestimate the lady Morgana. She is as calculating as they come. She doesn't have just one goal. That would be too simple." Anabelle turned away, considering the truth that now started to form. "I knew there had to be a logical reason for her to betray me. She wants him, and she is willing to go to great lengths to get him." She felt his hands touch to her shoulders then, and a swirling hunger appeared within her again. Anabelle pushed it away. He was trying to get their friendship back on track, and she could appreciate that. She leaned into him just a bit.

"She won't get him Anabelle. Mordred loves you. He would die for you. I have seen the extent of his devotion."

"His devotion." She mused, looking to the horizon where the sun had fully revealed itself. "You're wrong Gwaine. Morgana is so much stronger than I am when it comes to our young Knight. She has far more influence."

"I do not believe that."

"Because of his devotion to me?"

"No. Because of your devotion to him Anabelle."

Briefly, she felt herself at a loss for words. "My devotion can only go so far. While I admire your confidence in me, I also think it is misguided and naïve."

Gwaine gave a low laugh, still ready to argue this point. "What you claim as naivety is actually clarity and experience when dealing with Morgana. I've been inside her head a few times." He commented. "She only makes moves that she knows she can get away with. She doesn't know you like Arthur and Mordred do."

Anabelle grimaced. "I don't follow. I agree, but I'm not sure I understand your point."

Gwaine put his arm around her as they talked, feeling still as though touching her would drive away any problems they had. "After all this time, your friendship with the King, and your relationship with Mordred remain strong. Morgana has changed more than anyone else has been willing to say to you. She may want to know how far she can step with you, and what you are willing to…."

"She stepped pretty damn far. The line she crossed is so far in the distance that it no longer exists."

"She may be testing you."

"That's what you think this was?" Anabelle grew furious again, trying to search for reason over Morgana's betrayal. "You think this was a test? Of what? My resolve? Or compliance? Temptation?"

"All of the above. She has changed so much. She is not the same woman we once knew. She will go to great lengths to cause suffering and ruin. She looks for control."

"She will not control me." Anabelle stood, marching away from the man, knowing he would soon follow. She searched still for understanding of what had happened between the two. "Do you really think that her reasons for putting me into your bed are that uncomplicated, by which I mean, easy to discern?" She could feel her emotions reeling again. She was going to lose it. Recalling the details of their encounter, she struggled not to overreact. "That would be convenient and far easier a theory to accept. But it does not excuse what happened. It doesn't make it go away."

Gwaine placed his hand gently to her arm, resisting the urge to hold her closer.

She turned back to him then. "Thank you for agreeing not to say anything to Arthur about…"

He sighed. "It was quite naïve of me to think a Princess could be above seducing a Knight." The comment was made jokingly, but Anabelle did not see this as a joking matter.

"It wasn't like that." She snapped at him. "That charm was powerful. I had no control over seducing you."

"Clearly."

Anabelle made a face. "That is a hell of a thing to say."

"I didn't mean it like that Anabelle." His hand was still on her arm. "I just…."

"I know." She understood, lowering her head. "I just don't agree that Morgana's reasoning is so transparent. I don't think she has one single goal in mind." Her eyes moved to where the other Knights and Arthur continued to train. "There is a bigger picture."

"Morgana is _not_ that complicated."

"Not to you." The argument persisted. "You don't know her like I do. She used to tell me everything. There was nothing she hid from me. I had her confidence, and over these long years, she has had no one to confide in. That has left a complex void. I wonder if things might be different if I had returned sooner."

"I don't think you could have prevented this transformation in her princess." Gwaine moved closer to her, not quite realizing the extent of the magnetic attraction waiting within him. "Magic changed her-it corrupted her-and there was no way to lessen the effects of darkness brought on by years of her inner anguish."

"Still…." Anabelle paused, her entire body, and her words freezing in the warmth of his touch as his hand softly touched to her jaw-line.

His dark eyes stared down, daring her to get lost in the depths of residual passion not yet burned out. Time stood still between the pair.

"I need…." She needed his hands to bring her close again, touching to every part of her body.

"I know." Gwaine felt as though nothing else existed again. His fingers touched to a strand of her hair, twirling it around his index finger slowly.

"I want…." She wanted him all over again. Feeling her self falling, Anabelle had to force every part of her to rein back. This was wrong. It could _not_ happen again. "I have to go." She shocked them both back to reality, time and life moving at pace again.

His hand dropped from her, the loss and excitement of this obsession setting in instantly. Anabelle took a much needed step back, shifting herself around the man. She walked away without another word, her thoughts all on overload. Her emotions were swimming and her heart was conflicting with her head. This was all wrong. She shouldn't feel this way. She was in love with Mordred. The spell was done. She only wanted to deal with the consequences of her actions, not further them. The Princess hid away in her room, deciding it was best for everyone. She needed to calm down, consider a proper path, and do it without others involved in the process.

Arthur checked in on her a few hours later. She was sitting silently on her bed, knees pulled up to her chin, arms wrapped around. She looked distraught, concerning the King. He only moderately relaxed as she made her attempt at reassuring him. He might have left her to her own thoughts if she hadn't spoken her true feelings out loud afterwards.

"Things are spiraling out of control Arthur." Her voice sounded so small. "How did I let all of this happen? When did I allow the bottom to drop out?"

Arthur sat beside his friend, indifferent to anything but her. He pulled her as close as she would move.

"Things are not always as bad as they seem Anabelle." He had never liked to see his Princess upset, always feeling the need to make everything better for her.

Anabelle realized that they couldn't have been thinking or worried about the same things.

"I won't ever let you fall too far." The King expressed, but the Princess was not near prepared to let him in on her secret indiscretion.

Instead, she needed to clear her head. She needed to get away from the castle walls for a period of time. Arthur was not going to allow her to leave on her own, so there was only one solution and one person who could assist her trouble. Kissing Arthur's cheek, she eased his worry once more before taking off to find the man she needed, in more ways than one. Anabelle had never once gotten herself lost in the castle. She had known every inch of this place at one time. Now, she couldn't remember one direction from another when trying to find rooms. She had taken a wrong turn somewhere, bringing herself into the storage areas. She turned around a total of five times before giving up and sitting on the floor. She buried her head in her hands, throwing herself a one person pity part on the ground floor. In fact, she had been in this position, chastising herself for getting lost when she was found by the one person she needed to both find and stay away from.

"Anabelle?"

She tilted her head up, watching him as he leaned against the same wall a few feet from her. Her entire body reacted at the sight of him, and she mentally swore to give herself a proper lecture about that later. She stood from her spot on the floor, and walked slowly towards Gwaine.

"I got lost." She acknowledged.

The Knight smiled at her. "How did you manage to do that?" He led her away from the area of the castle he had found her in, walking her to a more recognizable section.

She said nothing in return, gaining a low chuckle. "Will you at least tell me what you were looking for then?"

Anabelle stopped in place then. "You." This response then gained a stronger reaction in the man. He stopped, spun around, and moved back to where she too had come to a stop.

"Me?" Why?" His comment was meant to show his disbelief, especially after she'd run from the discussion they needed to have, but Anabelle could sense the veiled flirtation returning to his tome.

The close proximity between them was making the necessary reticence unsuccessful. Against the decision her head made, Anabelle touched the side of his neck, his skin warming in the coldness of the castle halls, able to send sparks through the nerves of her body as she lightly stroked the back of his neck. When she let him go, his own look was sad. Did their lack of contact impact him too? Were these remaining feeling still affecting him as well? More importantly, did she want him to still be as overpowered as she was? The answer was….maybe. That was naturally where things got even more complicated. Anabelle could agree to be with Mordred for the rest of her life. She was in love with him, desired every part of him, and wanted nothing more than to be happy in his arms always. But first, she had to get Gwaine out of her system. Gwaine put his hand to her lower back, leading her away from the area. They walked again in complete silence, the convoluted status between them only growing in its struggle, neither knowing the best way to handle the conversation.

Anabelle took quick notice of the nervous habit this Knight showed. He was visibly considering what might be said, biting his lower lip as he did. She watched him bite down, recalling the sensation of his mouth. His lips had been both soft and strong. Now, the conflict fighting in him was an interesting change from the usual over-confident, opinionated man he so often showed. The hand that had been at her back, had since shifted to her waist, his arm wrapped around her as they walked. The realization of his hand was startling to Anabelle. She stopped in place once more. One of them had to be the bad guy. One of them had to tell the truth, and let the other down. In a reversal of roles, it surprisingly would not be Gwaine.

"We do need to talk. The not-so-shocking truth is that I am in love with someone else. I don't have any real intimate affection for you. I can't. We were under a spell. That's it. It wasn't our fault Gwaine, but…"

Gwaine shook his head with a laugh. "I don't believe that." He interjected, walking over to her, his own fingers moving down her neck, to her shoulders. "When I touch you, you are affected still. I see it." He leaned in closer. "I feel it."

"Gwaine-"

His mouth covered hers, kissing her with the same unbreakable enthusiasm they'd had once before. He was right. He did affect her. He excited her. He brought to life every hidden emotion and flicker of freedom, lighting it to a blaze. She kissed him back, her hands mingling into the soft locks of his hair. Their mouths merged together in that wild forbidden lust remaining. Anabelle was falling again-falling deeper into this abyss of desire and a path of fragile behaviors ready to destroy more than a friendship. She whispered his name only as he released their kiss, traveling down her neck, to her shoulder, his teeth making a first attempt to remove her dress strap. This caught Anabelle off-guard, snapping her back to the reality of their situation.

"Stop." She insisted, and slowly, the Knight complied, her command managing to pull him back as well. Desire and hunger still clouded his thoughts for her.

"You want _me_." His hands still slid over her body, making it difficult to continue any reasonable concentration.

"Yes." Anabelle struggled to admit. "I do want you right now. I want you in ways that I cannot control or understand." The acknowledgment sent both back into the temptation that ruled every instinct.

Gwaine wasted no more time, lifting the princess with no effort at all, pushing her into a wall, pressing his body to hers. She was at his mercy and complete control. Wrong or not, her mind and body could not deny the lingering attraction. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she allowed a slightly louder moan to escape as his hips ground into hers. God he felt so good pressed to her. It felt so natural to run her hands up under his shirt, scraping her fingertips over his shoulders. But it wasn't natural. It was a spell. It was the magic that had been forced upon them that was still causing this to happen. Anabelle shook her head, needing to escape the throes of passion she was beginning to experience.

"Stop." She said again, her hands pushing him back this time. "We need to stop."

Gwaine set her to her feet, far more reluctant to step back this time. This pull felt amazing and dangerous.

Anabelle stood her ground as much as she could. "We can't do this. I told you-I am in love with him. What happened between us _cannot_ happen again."

Gwaine looked serious, studying her face. He nodded, but Anabelle wasn't convinced that either of them could actually agree and stick to the promise of not allowing this, but there had to be a way. There had to be some hidden logical method or solution-they just had to find it.

"We should walk back." The sun was setting and others would be down to start lighting the braziers and sconces soon enough. Gwaine needed to get the princess back. He also needed to keep his distance. She was right. This could not happen again. She was in love with his brother, and betrayal was not in his repertoire. He stayed a foot ahead of her so that he wasn't tempted to touch her, hold her, or allow her into his bed again. They finally reached an area Anabelle recognized. Standing in front of the council room, they heard voices coming from inside. Opening the double doors, Arthur and the other Knights stopped their discussion.

"There you are Anabelle." Arthur beckoned her sweetly to his side.

The Princess stepped by Gwaine, her hand accidentally grazing his, catching his eyes for a second. She walked straight over to the King as Gwaine took his own seat. Conversations between the council continued, and Anabelle listened to new plans for seeking out Trystan, and ideas of hostile methods to deal with his treacherous intentions. As she listened, she met Gwaine's eyes more than she should have. She took a lot of deep breaths, turning to Mordred as soon as Gwaine would turn back to the King. There was a solution, she thought as she saw Mordred smile at her from his chair. She was in love with him. Letting herself dive deeper into her own thoughts, she came to a solution. It wasn't a perfect solution-it wasn't even an effective one, but it was better than nothing. Tears threatened to fall, burning her eyes as she held back. She met Gwaine's gaze again, and he could tell in that moment that something had upset her. She saw his hands grip the edge of the table, wanting to go over to her. Subtly, she shook her head.

Arthur stayed in place as this short meeting ended. He was in conversation with Leon and Mordred, keeping his voice low. Anabelle didn't want to stay any longer than she had to, and she knew Gwaine would wait to speak to her again. She hated what she was going to do. She walked by him, hoping he wouldn't follow, but he definitely wanted to stop her.

"Anabelle, stop. I want to talk to you." He said in a quiescent tone. "Please don't avoid me. I can see you are upset." His hand clasped hers. "I saw it in your eyes just a few minutes ago."

She spun around to him, tear stains lain upon her cheeks. She took a deep breath in before starting her speech. "I get it." She spoke to him. "I finally understand why Leon forbade you and me from more contact than was necessary."

"Necessary?" Gwaine sounded insulted.

"He was actually afraid that I would break your heart. He was wrong, but that is not the point." She removed her hand from his, worried that the other three men might question the contact. "I'm not willing to break his heart. Mordred is good and he loves me entirely. I can't willingly hurt him simply because my addiction to you is not yet worn off."

Gwaine took another step back, but his stare stayed with the woman speaking to him, asking her to explain.

"I cannot describe how; I don't understand it myself, but Morgana and Guinevere paid me a visit awhile ago as I slept." She confided, shocking and worrying Gwaine. "The Queen explained to me that the magic Morgana used on her made her think differently about Arthur and this Kingdom/ She then said that once the magic wore off, many of those same views stayed altered." The Princess pulled back as he attempted to touch her. "When we were under Morgana's spell, I felt an addiction drawing me to you. I needed you. I felt as if the only way I could survive was to have you closer."

Gwaine stayed silent, her confessions sinking in.

"Now that her control over us has subsided, or left the bracelet, the addiction I felt has not fully disappeared. I still feel as if my ability to breath is contingent upon being near you." She turned away from him then. "How do I get passed that? My heart belongs to one man, while my body belongs to another." She wanted to cry; she wanted to scream; but doing either was not going to help the situation. "We need to distance ourselves for awhile." She felt his hands move over her shoulders. His touch sent a shockwave of feelings through her.

"Do you expect that to solve the problem?" He questioned her.

"No." She spun back around, forcing his hands to drop. "But I expect it will help me to keep my sanity. I have promised myself to Mordred. That is where I belong."

Gwaine gave a long sigh. "I am charged with your protection Anabelle. We cannot always keep our distance so easily." He informed her, but Anabelle was ready with her solution.

"I agree. I can have Arthur change that. He can give the responsibility to another Knight." Her solution clearly did not sit well with him either.

"You are not serious." He sounded angry. "So, not only would you force into keeping a good distance from one another, but you would also take away my duties as a Knight?" He was most definitely angry with her now.

"What other solution is there Gwaine? I know that this same addiction is still in you too. I can see it take hold whenever we touch."

He moved passed her then. "Fine." His voice rose enough. "You make the decision you feel is best Princess." He stormed away in an angry manner, leaving Anabelle to stand in the wake of that anger.

"Anabelle?" Mordred's voice spoke, his hand hesitating to touch hers.

She faced him, but couldn't stand to see so much concern in his eyes. If he knew what she had done; if he knew her secret, that concern for her would not exist.

"I have to go. I need to be alone." She stated, walking out of the room quickly, disappearing a short time later into her room.

Mordred looked back at Leon and the King, who had also witnessed but not heard the short conversation between Anabelle and Gwaine. Arthur gave Leon a fairly telling look.

"You take Gwaine. I've got our Princess." He instructed, and both took off in separate directions to resolve whatever dispute had occurred.

Arthur knocked on her door, entering a few seconds later. He closed the door, pulled up a chair, and sat down in front of her bedside.

"Talk to me Anabelle." He tilted his head in question. "Tell me what happened." He urged as the Princess stayed quiet, deciding whether or not she should say anything at all, and if so, how much she should say.

She waited as he moved to her bed, sitting beside her, wrapping his arms around her. Her head rested on his chest, and Anabelle decided to finally confide in her friend. She had never kept any secrets from him, but her tears fell before words could form.

Arthur knew this would be bad.

"She put the bracelet on me." Anabelle spoke. "I felt it gripping at my skin, sinking into every nerve within me. I couldn't do anything to stop it Arthur. Morgana told me after the fact that she intended for me to find you." Now she looked up at him, tempted to see his reaction for herself.

Unfortunately, the King had become just as good at his poker face as his Princess. He showed nothing, so she went on. "You weren't here, and I am thankful for that fact, because I guarantee that it would've ruined our friendship. I think that is only part of Morgana's plan."

Arthur moved beyond the fact that Anabelle had become intimate with a Knight other than Mordred. He would come back to that later.

"Morgana could never ruin what we share Anabelle. Our friendship runs too deep and there is too much love there." He assured the woman held to his chest.

She only nodded. "When I found Gwaine, part of me was saying stop. The other part…the stronger part needed him so strongly that I couldn't resist. It was as if he was a magnet pulling on me. The spell took over everything. I seduced him so that Morgana could break you. A line was seriously crossed."

Arthur shifted, causing both to change position. As her friend, he needed to talk her away from the ledge she found herself standing near. "Anabelle, is it the fact that you were unfaithful, or the idea that you lost control with Gwaine that bothers you more?" He inquired.

"Both. The last thing that I want to do is hurt Mordred, but I don't know that I trust myself with Gwaine."

"How can I help Anabelle?" Arthur wanted to know. "Tell me what to do, so I can help."

She shook her head again, sitting up straight. "Nothing sweetheart." She leaned over and kissed his cheek sweetly. "I made an idle threat to him that I never should've considered. Now that I have come to a calm, I need to apologize on my own. I need to accept the consequences of my actions, and have an actual conversation with Gwaine about this situation. I'm still a little of fearful of opening that door and hearing the truth."

Arthur hugged her closer. "I think you should maybe think about telling him what you told me. We all make mistakes Anabelle. You're braver than most to face yours head on."

The two finished talking, giving Anabelle the courage to face Gwaine and their troubles. Anabelle figured she might know where to find the Knight. When he was angry or needed to vent, he trained. He was in the arena with Percival when she arrived. She watched as he fought, nearly taking off Percival's head twice. She made sure the two men saw her before any permanent damage could be done.

"We need to talk." She voiced, offering Percival permission to leave them alone.

Walking straight over to where Gwaine stood, she noticed that he would not look at her. For the love of sanity, she did not like this feeing of animosity between them. It was destructive to both of them.

"I can't do this Gwaine. Please look at me."

"You've made it undeniably clear that you need space from me." He barely lifted his eyes to her. "We have no more reason to talk or be near one another now that you will request a new guard." He tried to turn away, but Anabelle caught him, her hand briefly grazing his again.

"I made a stupid threat Gwaine. I'm sorry. I never should've said that. It was cruel, and I never want to be cruel to you."

He spun, knocking her off balance, but caught her with one arm. "And the other things you said?" His arm stayed around her waist, holding her close.

Anabelle didn't answer him right away. It was impossible to think about actually staying away from him. Truth be told, it probably wasn't entirely possible. She pushed herself out of his hold, going to sit on a bench after his arm dropped away. She sat down, picking up one of Percival's arm cuffs. It was her turn not to look at him as he stepped closer. She felt that same magnetic pull starting to pull.

"Gwaine, I've never felt so powerless in my own skin. I am conflicted. I've never once met anyone who has undone everything in me. You really are comparable to addiction. Granted, it's because of a spell, but I don't know how to give you up. You don't know what it is like to be displaced in every way, in a matter of seconds. Everything before this is gone." She felt him kneel down in front of her, setting the cuff she held to the side.

He took her hands in his. "I do know what it feels like Anabelle. I was right there with you. But, the truth is, you make me feel more awake and alive than ever. The spell is done, and I still feel like this." His eyes shifted down, and he smirked.

"What?" Her eyes lifted to meet his again.

"I've never said that about anyone. It's a new feeling." He traced a line over her hand with his thumb. "But your heart does belong to another. It hurts to want you, but not have you."

"I'm sorry." She spoke softly, stopping him from protesting yet. "Not for…. I'm not apologizing for what happened. My behavior afterwards was inexcusable. I have been acting like a brat. I selfishly made this all about me, and it isn't. I hadn't considered your feelings at all, and for that I am sorry."

The back of his fingers then moved to brush the side of her face, cupping her chin, and causing more reactions in both when he leaned in, and kissed her. Gwaine's hands moved to her back, lifting her to stand with him. He always kissed her with so much passion and wanting, making it entirely difficult but not impossible to pull back. Her hands slid to his chest, pushing him back, so that the possibility of losing control did not take over.

"We are dangerous together." She warned. "If Mordred ever found out…"

He stopped her lecture. "Do not suggest again that you and I cannot be in the same space just because of what happened Anabelle. It happened. We cannot change these things." He moved in close again, his mouth brushing against her neck. "I wouldn't want to change anything."

His honesty threw her off. She had to force herself to walk away.

"Mordred will wonder where you have gone." Gwaine noticed as she distanced herself.

"Yes, he will." She agreed. "I should go." Her eyes stayed locked with his while she forced herself to move her feet. "This won't be easy Gwaine."

"I wouldn't expect it to be Princess." He winked as she turned to leave.


	8. Last Priestess III: Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

The pain in his voice rang out all around her. It was unbearable to hear him harmed. The loud cries of being tortured resounded through the entire area. Anabelle resisted the urge to sink to her knees. She wanted to reach him. She wanted to stop the suffering he experienced. This area of Camelot was familiar. She was near the southeast borders. She had been through this way with the King on a few occasions. She started to run towards the sounds, her thoughts focusing on one single issue. She needed to find him-she needed to help him- she needed to…save him. He wasn't supposed to die like this. He wasn't supposed to be taken from her. She would not lose him, she resolved.

Anabelle ran faster. Her entire chest burned; her head and heart pounded; and her legs threatened to give up any second. She would not give in. She would find him. He screamed out again. The louder he got, the closer she was to him. The closer she came to finding him, the more she could feel the excruciating agony experienced.

"Gwaine!" She shouted, her own emotional torment clawing through her.

"Anabelle!" His voice returned.

Anabelle ran, headed in the direction his call came from. She reached him minutes later. She'd finally found him. But she was too late. The man who had held her, touched her, and watched her in the most wonderfully intense ways was gone. He lay on the ground in front of her, small bite marks all over his neck and chest. Anabelle walked closer, holding back the cataclysmic outburst readying itself. The marks upon his skin were like nothing she'd ever seen. She could sense dark magic in the area. The air tasted like metal and fire. Flashes of a dark creature appeared in her head. They were nothing she could identify, but her flashes then revealed this thing torturing Gwaine by Morgana's hand. She had taken him from her. Anabelle fell to her knees at Gwaine's side, holding him close to her. He felt so cold under the heat of this magic. The light once in him had been taken, and it was ripping Anabelle apart. The eyes that once looked at her with such admiration were void of life and color.

It wasn't fair! Crying did not seem to be enough to rid the destruction she felt. Anabelle leaned down and kissed his forehead. It was not fair! Out of nowhere, the usually composed Princess heard herself start to scream. She was broken. The cord had ripped. This. Was. Not. Fair. Crumbling into a ball, still holding onto the Knight, she felt herself screaming as loud as she could. This was too much. It was unacceptable. A hand touched to her shoulder, causing Anabelle to jump.

She sat straight up in her bed, her eyes wide, breathing labored, and her entire body weak and sore. Fear and panic were front and center as she climbed out of bed, running to her door. Mordred stood guard in the corridor, shocked by her frantic and alarming appearance. His surprise quickly transformed into concern.

"Anabelle, are you…"

"Gwaine." She spoke one name anxiously. She could still hear his shouts and feel the pain.

Mordred paused, curious about her demand. She was shaken and there was an indistinguishable seriousness written all over her face. "Anabelle." He tried to approach her, halted by her glare.

Her fingers gripped the wood of her door. "Where is he?" She was genuinely panicked.

Mordred held his hands up in surrender to her. "He is down the hall Anabelle. Leon insisted he needed to rest."

"No, he doesn't need anymore rest."

Anabelle leapt at the recognition of his voice. He was walking towards the two. He was safe, alive, and…"

"He is wide awake." Gwaine answered, confused by whatever current situation he'd walked into. "If I'm not going to sleep, I should be here."

He hadn't even made it to her door before the fragile Princess ran to him, slamming her body into his, throwing her arms around his neck. She was still shaking. Gwaine held her to him, disturbed by her unexpected reaction.

"What happened?" He mouthed to Mordred, who could do no more than shrug, hiding the perplexing emotions he felt when the woman he loved insisted on Gwaine as comfort.

Gwaine wrapped his around her completely, still unaware of what had happened to her. When she let go, taking half a step back, Gwaine grew more nervous. She studied him in a way that he had not expected. It was as though she were confirming something impossible. He could see fear, frailty, and surrender in her. It made him feel as if he had just been punched in the stomach. Anabelle was not the type to submit.

Mordred made an attempt to move her back to her room. Dread starched through her again. She reached out, pulling Gwaine along with her. The worried Knight did not hesitate to stay at her side, his arm around her. She did not let go and it was perfectly fine with him.

"What happened my love?" Mordred asked her affectionately, kneeling in front of her as he and Gwaine placed her in a chair close to her bed. He felt so helpless, shaking off the envious feelings as Anabelle clung to Gwaine. Gwaine was _not_ allowed to leave her. He sat upon the arm of her chair, as close as he would get before Mordred grew suspicious of what being near Anabelle usually did to him.

"I had a nightmare." Her voice was barely audible, but Gwaine was all too personally informed of what these nightmares could do.

Without a second thought, he stood, bringing Anabelle into his arms all over again, He pulled her as close as he could. "It's okay Anabelle." He consoled her, using a hushed tone, his palm stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry Gwaine." She wasn't crying, but her voice held so much regret.

Both men stared as she apologized.

"I tried so hard…I ran so fast…I couldn't…" Anabelle was breathing so heavily, she was on the verge of hyperventilating. "I ran…she took you…she wouldn't…she had a…I'm so very sorry. I tried to save you." Her knees weakened further.

"Anabelle." Gwaine lifted her up, carrying her over to her bed. Her nightmare had been traumatic. She had irretrievably lost him and it was destructive in an unimaginable way. It had only been a dream, but that did not matter. "It's alright. I'm here. It wasn't real."

"Maybe she should rest. I'll have Gaius get her a tonic." Mordred offered, both Gwaine and Anabelle glowering in utter defiance.

"No." Anabelle refused. She reached for Gwaine's hand as he set her on to her bed.

He needed to talk to Mordred quietly about this. Gwaine smiled, kissing her hand lightly. "I won't be far." He promised her, motioning for Mordred to join him a few feet away.

"She won't sleep. These nightmares can cause a person to not sleep for weeks. They are debilitating Mordred." He explained. "If she had to watch me die like I had to watch her die, then it's only going to make things worse for her here and now."

Mordred furrowed his brow.

"She blames herself still for Trystan capturing me. This nightmare…" Gwaine lowered his head with a sigh. "It's my watch until morning. I will try to get her to rest, but if she refuses, I might hope to lower her stress and fright."

Mordred nodded. He was reluctant to leave Anabelle in this state, and with Gwaine, but his friend insisted that Anabelle only needed to know that he was safe and unharmed. He agreed, stepping over to Anabelle, kissing her goodnight as he always did. She smiled sweetly. Gwaine went to the door, continuing to talk to Mordred as he exited.

"Please. Please don't leave." Anabelle worried as Gwaine stayed at the open door longer than she wanted.

He spun around, his expression soft and caring. "I'm not leaving Anabelle." He walked directly back to her bed, shifting pillows around. "Let's make sure we are comfortable while we talk." He sat with a pillow between his back and the headboard, bringing another pillow around for her. She refused it, resting her head to his chest, bringing her legs up on the bed now. Once they were comfortable, Gwaine carefully began his own questions.

"Can you tell me what happened in your nightmare Anabelle?" He kept his voice at a whisper, his hand moving along her back and neck.

Anabelle closed her eyes, reliving the details in perfect order. "It was awful." She said in disgust, no less panic, and still more fear. "I woke in the nightmare. I could hear you shouting in so much pain. She was torturing you."

"Who?" Gwaine questioned. "Who was torturing me?"

"Morgana." Her eyes looked up, locking with his. The way she held him in place this time, and the way she needed him, stirred an entirely different storm in him.

"When I was running, trying to find you, I saw flashes of…" She paused, catching short visions of the terrible creature that tormented Gwaine, ultimately killing him. "It was such an awful cruel creature." She sounded so uncertain. "The beastly thing was used only as a tool to hurt you, as if it took pleasure in doing so. By the time I found my way to you, it was too late." The Princess was shaking again.

Gwaine had wrapped her in a stronger embrace, covering her with a blanket, hoping it would help. "It's okay Anabelle." He consoled her. "Morgana won't touch me. She can't hurt me. I'm here. I won't ever leave you."

She lifted her head to see him. "Promise me. Swear it." She knew that if he swore to her, he had to mean it. Silence fell between them, giving each time to think. "It wasn't Trystan." Anabelle mentioned with certainty.

"Who else has this sort of dark magic?"

"Morgana." She replied. "I know what you're going to say. She doesn't have that sort of ability. But the thing is, Trystan knows my deepest fears. He goes after my family and my Kingdom. He doesn't know about you or Mordred. There is only one other person who does know."

"Morgana." Gwaine had to agree with this part of her logic.

After they finished talking, Gwaine stayed the night, never leaving her side, even as she fell asleep. By morning the two were in the same position when Merlin entered to perform his usual responsibilities while the Princess slept. Even asleep, Gwaine was on high alert. His eyes shot open as soon as the door opened.

"Just me." Merlin greeted.

Gwaine calmed, checking on the woman still drawn extra close to him. Her carefully moved a few strands of her hair from her face, leaning down to kiss her forehead. She stirred briefly. Merlin silently watched the interaction, only speaking up when the Knight made eye contact.

"Cozy." He commented, but Gwaine only proceeded to gaze down at Anabelle.

"She had another nightmare. Morgana tortured and killed me."

The two men spoke in quiet tones until Anabelle woke to the sound of their voices.

"Good morning." She heard both men say.

She looked at Gwaine. He was comforting and caring.

"You stayed all night." She noticed, and Gwaine seemed confused.

"Of course I did. You asked me to stay." He mentioned, his hands subtly touching her, keeping her close. "How are you feeling?"

His touch was way too stimulating. Anabelle was tempted to shift herself even closer, but for the fact that Merlin remained in her room still

"I feel…I feel like I need a walk." She stood, joined by her protective Knight.

"I'll go with you." He smiled.

The two were off out of the room without another word. Anabelle walked quietly and slowly, enjoying the morning sun outside in one of the gardens. She stopped, admiring a few of the yellow daffodils, her favorite flower, breathing in the invigoration Gwaine sent through her as he stood at her back, his hands moving around her. Anabelle leaned back into him, feeling his mouth on her again, getting lost in the way he made her feel. She soon turned, Gwaine's hands flipping her around to him, their kiss deepening with the passing moments. They were hidden within the gardens topiary walls, but this secret liaison was still dangerous.

"Gwaine." She whispered in a soft moan, "I love the way you touch me. Don't stop. Don't stop."

Gwaine of course was only pushed to further heights of passion as she brought him close. His hand traveled down along her thigh, pulling her leg up around his waist, picking her up. Anabelle had hold of his shirt, removing it from his upper body. Gwaine immediately reciprocated, taking off Anabelle's tanktop. Gwaine may have had hold of her, but it was Anabelle who had the control.

"I can't let you go Anabelle." He said to her. "I want you more and more every time I see you. I need you Anabelle."

"So, take me. Take what you want from me."

And like that, the rest of their clothes were off, the thrill of desire taking over. Twenty minutes later, both were happily re-dressing, but as she finished pulling her shirt on, Gwaine noticed the fleeting strange look flash across Anabelle's face.

"What is it?" He asked her. "Was it not as good this time?"

The Princess chuckled. That was definitely not the case. "It was incredible Gwaine." She sighed. "It always is. That is the problem." She turned to Gwaine, temptation making it difficult still to resist him.

Gwaine sent her a sideways glance,

"I can't keep doing this to Mordred. He does not deserve this from me. I am hurting him and he doesn't even realize how much."

Gwaine gave a sigh, running his hand through his hair. "And what if I told you that you are hurting me by parading your feelings for him around here; around all of us everyday? What if I say that watching him touch you is…"

"Gwaine, stop. Please. It is not the same." Anabelle argued. "You don't love me like he does. You do not have the ability to do so." Her comment was cruel, but it was honest.

"Do you have such little faith in me Anabelle?" He returned her cruelty. "Do you honestly think that I am incapable of having feelings? Am I incapable for having feelings for you?"

"I think it has been impossible for you to stay with one person longer than one night. It isn't within you to do so."

"My past should not be a factor in the present. Can I not change? Have I not proven that I am capable of being faithful? I cannot deny that I have desired every part of you from the moment you arrived."

"Want and desire are a far cry from love Gwaine."

Gwaine stayed silent, nodding his head before he started walking away.

"You are so blinded by a man who does not know what he wants that you cannot see that I offer you more than my bed when I am with you Anabelle." He stated before disappearing.

Had they really just had their first fight about whether or not he could love her? He left her standing in the garden, hurt by having to reject his feelings for her. He did have feelings for her. It was impossible for him to lie in her presence. He had admitted it to her without hesitation. Anabelle felt horrible.. She had rejected and gave no concern to what Gwaine may have been feeling for her, but she was in love with someone else. She wanted Gwaine in more ways than she could admit to aloud, but she was not allowed to love two men at once. There was no gray area for Anabelle in this case. No matter what either of them felt, she could not accept another man's affection. But, for the love of the King, she still wanted him. She needed him. It took all of her resistance not to go after him, and fall back into the release she felt when his hands touched her, when she had all of him. It was not love that they felt. It was lust at its most basic. Coming to her conclusions, she found her resistance faded. Anabelle took off in the same direction Gwaine had gone. After ten minutes, she still had not located the Knight. Instead, she found herself fully dressed and at Arthur's door. She probably needed the King's company more. He was more or less understanding of her predicament than most. She knocked on his door, and Merlin answered, opening the door to allow her to enter. Arthur was again at his desk, buried in maps, treaties, and information .

That would've been fine except for the fact that standing by his side, was the Knight she had all but rejected and destroyed not twenty minutes ago. He met her gaze, showing as little concern as she had to him in their conversation.

"I need to speak to the King." Anabelle demanded.

Gwaine did not falter in agreeing. Anabelle could see the need in him to get away again. She was however pleasantly surprised as his eyes met hers when he passed by her, his fingers intentionally brushing against hers as brief and subtly as possible. Anabelle lowered her head, smirking. He may have been hurt and upset, but their debate over emotion had not lessened the connection they had. The need and want for one another was as clear as ever. Gwaine left the room , followed by Merlin who was dismissed by Arthur.

"Arthur, I think I've screwed up." Anabelle said, and her friend put out his arm to beckon her over to him.

She walked over, taking a seat on his lap as she talked and he listened.

"You're still visiting Gwaine's bed." Arthur confirmed, dismissing his papers temporarily.

Anabelle nodded, feeling his arms wrap tighter to his friend.

"Can I ask you something Anabelle?"

She nodded again.

"I saw Gwaine touch your hand when he walked by you."

Anabelle looked stunned. Even with the briefness of their contact, someone else had seen. That was not good. Arthur went on with his questioning then.

"You have tried explaining what it is like for you, what you feel when you are near him."

She nodded.

"What did you feel just then when he did that?"

Anabelle stood, now in need of more space in order to properly explain all of this to Arthur.

"Honestly?"

This time the King nodded, resting his chin to his fist as he listened.

"I very much wanted to forget talking to you and go after him. My only thought was to let him have all of me again. The spell we were under was far stronger than we ever could've expected."

"I don't know that I have ever known that extreme an amount of desire. It must be amazing."

"Did you not have passion with Guinevere?"

Arthur shrugged. "There was love, and there was passion, but not such a wild extreme."

The two continued talking for awhile longer before Anabelle decided to go find Gwaine. She needed to vent her frustrations for awhile, and he was the only one who could help. She arrived at the Knight's training room as Percival was exiting.

"Hello Princess. What brings you down here to this part of the castle?" He inquired.

"Hello Percival." Anabelle kissed his cheek lightly. "Could you inform Gwaine that I would like to speak with him."

Percival complied, walking back into the room. Anabelle waited a full five minutes before Gwaine emerged.

"Anabelle." He was obviously taken back by her presence. "Anabelle, I'm sorry about what…"

She stopped him immediately. "I want to vent. I would like to do that with a sword in my hands. Can we train? Ten minutes." He wasn't given much of a choice, so he agreed.

The pair met by the front gates of the castle, carrying equipment together as they made their way to the clearing the secretly shared, unaware of the eyes that did follow them. The two walked quietly, the silence building until Gwaine could not stand any more.

"I had no right to say what I said Anabelle. It is not my right to ask you to choose between me and Mordred. You were right. My past actions do in many ways dictate my level of commitment."

Anabelle stopped, turning her body to face him. "It shouldn't." She said. "You were right to chastise me for even considering that. Everyone is capable of love and commitment to the right person. You are not defined by you past." She lifted her hand to his face. "You are prepared by it." The irresistible temptation was taking over again.

Gwaine's hand slipped around her waist, sliding down her thigh again, pulling on her clothing.

"We should keep going." Anabelle broke herself away, remembering that they were going to hit things with swords. It excited her even more.

Gwaine groaned, accepting her demand. "Let's go."

As they arrived to their private clearing, Anabelle set the little equipment she carried down, watching as Gwaine emptied the contents of weaponry he carried.

"When do I get to use that weapon?" Anabelle's eyes spotted the small but lethal mace.

Gwaine gave her a wink. "Right now, if you'd like."

Mordred watched as the two prepared for whatever it was they were doing. He had spotted them at the castle gates, leaving together. With all the time they had been spending together, it was impossible not to wonder what was actually going on. As they had been walking through the forest, he could not hear the words that were spoken between them, but their eyes met with something deep and secret between them Gwaine put his hand on Anabelle, touching her leg, her thigh in a way that he should not have. Anabelle had chosen Mordred. She did not want Gwaine, but she allowed his touch, and his looks. There was definitely something deeper than friendship, and Mordred was determined to know what it was. He watched quietly as the two began to train. It was a surprise that Gwaine was allowing Anabelle to fight. He was teaching her. This had both good and bad possibilities. But, as Gwaine began to show Anabelle how to use a mace, he came to stand at her back. He stood close to her. Too close, Mordred thought. His hands started at her wrists, tightening his grip for a few seconds. His hands slowly moved up her arms to her shoulders.

He watched as Anabelle reacted to Gwaine's touch. It was unexpected. Gwaine used a low-pitched voice, close to her ear as he instructed her, moving her hands and her body together. When it looked as though Anabelle was finally getting the hang of the weapon's purpose, Gwaine dropped his hands away from her, going to stand across from her. He picked up a shield, preparing to let her strike. The two were in position to start battling, and Mordred held his breath, jumping as a hand touched to his shoulder.

"What are you…" Leon had snuck up on the younger Knight, trying to see what he had followed, and what he was now spying upon. He saw Anabelle and Gwaine seconds away from their battle, and wasn't about to let the Princess get hurt like this.

"Anabelle!" Leon shouted, stepping into the clearing, revealing himself and Mordred.

Anabelle jumped, she and Gwaine separating further from one another.

"Put that down." Leon demanded of her. "Give it here." He insisted, putting his hand out to her.

Anabelle smirked. This was probably not the best moment for her to provoke the bothered Knight. He was clearly infuriated, but she could not help herself. The man was begging for a smart-ass comment. She lifted a single eyebrow, facing her friend.

"Which is it? Put it down or hand it over?"

Gwaine hid his smile, finding her comment entertaining. This was the only woman who had ever been able to handle Leon in a way that made others see what was underneath the usually so stoic man.

"Anabelle." He growled, forcing her to hand over the mace. "I have no doubt Arthur will want to hear about what you have been up to out here. How long has this been going on?"

"You would really rat me out to Arthur?"

Leon looked like he wanted to have this argument at full volume level right then and there. Honestly, Anabelle preferred the wrath of the King over Leon's any day.

"Fine. Let's go see the King." She agreed with her greatest fake smile.

She helped Gwaine gather up their equipment, surprising the other two men.

"Anabelle, he can handle that alone." Mordred stated, wanting to pull the woman away from Gwaine.

"It's not necessary for you to…"

Anabelle did not want to hear arguments from Mordred and Leon.

"I am not helpless." She stated louder than she liked.

"No, you are not helpless Anabelle." Leon argued with her anyway. "You are however a Princess. Could you manage to act like it?"

Anabelle stopped in place, the fire in her eyes threatening to incinerate Leon on the spot. Both Gwaine and Mordred took steps back, staying out of the line of fire.

"How dare you." The Princess spoke, causing Leon to turn on his heels to her.

"How dare I?"

"Yes Leon. How dare you. How dare you attempt to impose your ideas of how a Princess should act upon me. How dare you tell _me_ how I should act or appear to others. You are very right. I am a Princess. I have been a Princess my whole life. I have been brought up, taught, and molded into the perfect Princess. How I act is none of your damn business. If I choose to help my friend, it is not your concern." She thrust the equipment she helped carry into Leon's chest, handing it over to him as well. "You want me to act like your vision of a perfectly poised and porcelain Princess, you got it. Be happy I didn't drop these at your feet." Anabelle angrily stormed off in the direction of the castle.

She was even angrier by the time she reached the castle, thundering through to find Arthur. She beat the Knights to the King, explaining her trouble with Leon. The King actually started laughing at their spat. When he stopped, he knew he had to get the full story. When he would complain to his father years ago about Anabelle, and her behavior when they fought, Uther would always say that there was two sides to every story, and every disagreement. He always heard Anabelle's side as well before making any decision between his son and the Princess. Arthur hugged Anabelle, letting her know he would do the same thing. She agreed, waiting in the corridor, outside of the King's chambers as Leon also loudly expressed his anger to the King. Once the two men finished, Arthur requested that Anabelle and Gwaine join him and Leon.

"You didn't tell me about you handling dangerous weapons with Gwaine." Arthur said as Anabelle entered.

"It wasn't important." She returned. "So he has been training me. What is the big deal?"

"The big deal?! Leon still shouted. "What the hell were you thinking?" He flipped his irate attention to Gwaine, causing reactions in both Gwaine and Arthur.

Arthur put his hand in the air, stopping Leon's abrasive method of questioning.

"Anabelle." He softly addressed his friend. "I think I'd like to speak with Gwaine alone for a few moments."

Anabelle was not happy to be shut out of this argument, but she accepted the King's request, leaving Gwaine to Leon and Arthur. Arthur closed the door, leaving Anabelle with Mordred. He glanced at Gwaine, who seemed to have an answer to Leon's loud questions, defending his choice. Arthur sat across from Gwaine, placing his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"How exactly did Anabelle convince you to do this?" He asked. "I assume it was her idea."

Gwaine leaned back in his chair. "She made very valid and reasonable points. The first, being that Trystan has already harmed her. That was before he kidnapped her. She does not want him to be able to do it again." He looked up at Leon, knowing that he too did not want to see Anabelle hurt by the mad man again. "I thought it a better idea to give her a little training, rather than refuse and see her fall. I won't lose her because you think she is not strong enough."

Arthur scoffed. "Anabelle is stronger than we like to assume." He acknowledged.

"Her beauty and intelligence hide her fierce strength." Gwaine agreed. "I cannot say that I will stop training her. This is something she needs Arthur."

The King stood, stepping closer to the Knight.

"I have to agree." He said, surprising both men. "But," he stipulated, "I would like to assist in any further training. I do not think she will argue, but I'd like to surprise her. Say nothing."

"You are playing with her safety." Leon continued to argue, stopping as Arthur quieted him.

"She is not the same young girl we once knew. She has transformed into much more than a Princess. Gwaine is right. We cannot allow her to be hurt again, or taken. Precautions must be in place until the threat is eradicated. That could be at any time."

Leon had no choice but to agree. The King was on board with Gwaine's plan, and soon others would be too.

The three men exited Arthur's chambers, joining Mordred and Anabelle.

"Gwaine may continue to train you." Arthur permitted, giving his friend the news she wanted.

She smiled at him, tossing her arms around his neck, giving Gwaine a sweet smile as well.

Anabelle stood, seeing that Leon and Mordred were not entirely thrilled with the King's decision. She had more questions that had come to mind while she'd been making her way to Arthur on her own. Now was the best time to ask she figured.

"Can I ask how you found that we were training?" She questioned Mordred and Leon. "Neither of us gave any indication of…"

"I followed you." Mordred interjected, letting go of Anabelle's hand. "I had suspicions."

"Suspicions?" Anabelle turned to him. "What suspicions?"

Mordred paused. "You and Gwaine have insisted on a lot of time together. That time has been spent alone. I was…"

"Jealous?" Anabelle finished.

"Curious."

"Anabelle felt a slow burn creep over her. She hated jealousy. It only ever caused trouble. She also did not like arguing in front of others, but she was angry that Mordred would lower himself to spying on her.

"You were curious? About me and Gwaine?" She made the mistake of putting her hand to Gwaine's shoulder. "He is training me." She quieted momentarily, thinking still about how Mordred would've been able to confirm his suspicions.

"You have been spying on me. How long has this been going on?" Her eyes widened when he refused to respond. "Do you trust me so little?" Anabelle saw Arthur cross his arms, sending her a look of his own subtle disbelief that she could justify hiding what she had done with Gwaine while arguing over trust in her relationship with Mordred. Oh, he would have lots to chastise her about later. For now, she was going to continue.

"I trust you Anabelle."

"He doesn't trust me." Gwaine added into their argument.

Mordred faced Gwaine. "I have seen the way you look at her, I have heard the way you talk to her, and I have seen the way you touch her. I am not blind. She is mine."

Anabelle whipped her head around to Mordred. Arthur and Leon took steps back this time. Their Princess did not like being claimed.

"I am most certainly not!" She exclaimed. "I do not belong to anyone. I am not yours. I am not Trystan's. I am mine!" She needed to calm down now. She needed to take a step back, marginally calming as Arthur's hand slid over her shoulder

"Let's take a walk Princess." The royal friends allowed the men to work out their problems on their own.

"She runs to you. When she has a nightmare, or when she…when you returned, she was different."

"I understand her nightmares. So does the King. We know how incapacitating they are."

"You understand her nightmares. You don't understand her."

"You don't think so?"

Arthur pulled the Princess away from the argument before she could hear the worst of what the men might say.

"If I am not mistaken Princess, your birthday is upon us in a week."

Anabelle brightened as they walked through the long corridors, a smile creeping over her face.

"You've never had your birthday in Camelot before this." Her smile was contagious to Arthur. "We will have a large day of celebration, full of festivities and ceremony." His arms hugged her as they finally made it outside. "What might I get you as a gift my Princess? If you could ask anything of me, what would it be?"

Anabelle did not need to think about her answer at all. She knew Arthur would hesitate granting her request, but it was what she wanted most, and Arthur had offered her anything.

"There is one thing that I would like Arthur."

"Name it Anabelle."

She took his hand with hers as they strolled down stone steps. "I would like to travel to the Perilous Lands. I want more than anything to see the Wasteland first-hand. I want to experience what it is like to see and touch the lands of the Fisher King."

"Anabelle, that is a dangerous journey right now. I can't…"

His refusal was no surprise. Anabelle was prepared for it.

"I would be willing to wait until Trystan has been handled."

Arthur still looked disinclined to agree. "Even if Trystan is no longer a threat to you, there is still Morgana. She is proving to be a problem for you my lady."

Anabelle shrugged. "Then I will take two Knights with me."

The King laughed. "I will consider it with great thought Anabelle. I know that it would mean a great deal to you, so I will give it serious consideration."

And with that, Anabelle temporarily let the problems of Mordred and Gwaine escape her. She and Arthur spent the remainder of the day quietly talking and reminiscing. It wasn't until she returned to her room later as the sun was setting that those problems resurfaced. Mordred stood in the center of her room, waiting for her return.

"I assume you and Gwaine have finished your arguing."

"You have been gone for some time Princess."

"I've been out walking with Arthur."

"You are angry with me." The Knight guessed.

"No." Anabelle returned. "I am not angry."

"I'm sorry." Mordred apologized to her, sounding sincere. "I did not mean to suggest earlier that you should belong to me, as if you are comparable to a piece of property."

Anabelle gave a weak smile, daring to ask her next question. "What would you have me do Mordred? How can I prove my trust to you?"

They both stayed silent, Anabelle waiting for a response as Mordred seemed to consider one.

"I do trust you Anabelle." He spoke, but she did not believe him. There was something in his eyes that told her otherwise.

"You don't. You can't. If you trusted me Mordred, you would not resort to spying on me. Tell me my love- tell me what I must do to gain full trust from you."

Mordred avoided her eyes this time, coming up with a new solution. "I want you to stay away from Gwaine." He didn't seem to need much thought put into his demand.

Anabelle tensed. "I can't do that." She returned. "I can't."

Mordred took a single step towards her. "Why not?"

"He is one of my guards Mordred. I trust him to keep my safety."

Her Knight scoffed. "That can be remedied." He was being just as unreasonable as she had been, but the issues between her and Gwaine were different than those between Gwaine and Mordred.

"No." She refused. "That is not your decision. It is mine." Anabelle was also quite aware that they wouldn't be able to keep their distance even if he wasn't protecting her daily and nightly.

"Why do you insist on _him_ being so close to your side?"

Anabelle sighed heavily. "He is my friend."

"Leon is also your friend. He does not stand so close. You do not insist on running to him in the middle of the night."

"Is that what this is about?" Anabelle couldn't help but feel indignant. "You are jealous. You are jealous because I insisted on having Gwaine at my side after my last nightmare? I watched him die Mordred." She confessed to him. "I could not stop Morgana from torturing him."

"Morgana?"

"She sent the nightmare this time." She confirmed.

Mordred took her hand, sitting to listen to his love. She had not explained the full extent of her nightmare or her thoughts on it to him until this point.

"I haven't said anything to Gwaine or Arthur about this, but more than a nightmare, I think it was a vision of what is to come. I don't want to scare Gwaine, but…"

"You think that she will kill him?" Mordred interjected, hiding any feelings he had for this revelation.

"I don't know." Anabelle answered, "But I know I won't let her take him."


End file.
